How To Woo Stork
by tmntyyh
Summary: FinnStork Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. After all what are friends for? Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why. Rating might change later.

**Thoughts**

Chapter One

Finn groaned softly to himself as he watched the pilot of _the Condor_ silently steer the carrier through the sky, wanting nothing more than to run over to the merb and ravish him endlessly. Knowing that the majority of the Storm Hawks were in the same room, Junko had decided to raid the refrigerator, and Radarr was off doing something, Finn as not paying attention, had stopped him from his want. Instead, he occupied himself with the hope of Stork returning his feelings; the thought of rejection made his stomach drop and an icy chill spread throughout his chest.

**Oh, man,** Finn thought, his eyes roaming over the pilot's back. **I've got to tell Stork...and soon. But how? **As Finn sat there, he failed to noticed the look that Piper and Aerrow shared. Nodding to the redhead, the strategist walked over to Finn, carefully watching the blonde for any hints as to what he was thinking.

"Finn," Piper called gently, noticing how the blonde jumped in his seat before whipping around to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, Piper?" he asked, a nervous feeling settling as he saw the look that she was sporting. "What's up?"

"You've been really quiet today," she said, continually searching for any signs of what was causing his obvious distress. She quickly noticed how he tensed, making her suspicions rise. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, feeling the need to away from her and into the safety of his room. "Got to go!" With that, Finn sprinted out of the room, only slowing when he nearly tripped over Radarr, who was just entering the room.

Piper looked back to Aerrow, who just shrugged. "Something's going on with Finn," she said, walking over to the leader of the Storm Hawks.

"It's the mummified virus plague," Stork muttered, his left eye twitching slightly. "_Very _contagious. We're all doomed if he so much as sneezes near us. We're risking infection just by being here. Finn has to be quarantined, or we'll all face the painfully slow demise that it brings."

Smiling slightly Aerrow turned to look at Stork, who still kept the majority of his attention on the sky. "He's fine, Stork," he said before looking back to Piper.

"I'm not so sure," she said, her face scrunching up slightly in thought. "He's definitely got something on his mind."

"Should we go find out what?" Aerrow asked.

"Well, if he won't tell us, we've got no other option."

"But what if we-"

"Come on!" Piper then reached over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the room as she led him to Finn's room.

"I still say it's mummified virus plague," Stork said. "You never know when it's going to sneak up on you." His eyes darted around the room quickly.

Finn quickly sped off to his room, making sure to lock the door, before lunging at his bed. Once he was lying on his back, the blonde reached under his pillow and pulled out a small notebook, flipping to the middle of it.

**What can I do? **he thought as pulled out a pen, staring at the blank paper. Suddenly, knocking came from his door, making Finn jump again. Fumbling with the small notebook and pen, he quickly hid them as the person knocking on his door spoke up.

"Finn!" Aerrow called. "Can we come in? We need to talk." **That can't be good.** Taking a deep breath, he got up and unlocked his door, seeing Piper and Aerrow standing there.

"Sure! Come on in," Finn said, letting them enter his room, then lounging on his bed again. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You," Piper said immediately, only confirming Finn's belief about the situation. "We know something's wrong with you Finn, can't you just tell us what it is?"

He quickly scanned his room before taking another deep breath. "Can you two keep a _major _secret?" he asked, seeing them nod eagerly. "'Kay...I...kinda need some help..."

"With what?" Aerrow asked, interested in what could possibly be upsetting one of his friends. Finn blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, my God," Piper muttered, her eyes widening, "You've got a crush on someone!"

"SHHH!" Finn hissed, his blush darkening.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" Aerrow said, grinning at his friend, who just managed to turn a few shades of a darker red. "Anyone we know?" Finn nodded.

"Well, who is she?" Piper asked, smiling brightly, she then paused. "...It's not me, is it?"

"God, no!" Finn said, relieving the girl. "But...um...it's..."

Seeing how he just trailed off, Aerrow prodded him a bit. "Go on, Finn."

"Well...I don't like a _she_...more of a..."

Blinking a bit, Aerrow forged on. "He, then. Just tell us who it is, Finn."

The blonde swallowed harshly, finding a lump in his throat as he tried to find the courage to tell them. "If you tell us who he is, we can help you," Piper added, seeing how nervous their sharpshooter was.

"It's...Stork..." Finn said, waiting for their response.

End of Chapter One

Review for more. Plus, tell me if I should kill it, bury it, or let it live. And if no one reviews after a while, I'll assume that no one's reading it and delete it-_grins_-.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Two

Aerrow's jaw dropped, relaying the shock that he was feeling. Piper on the other hand coughed slightly, barely able to keep herself from choking on her own saliva. "...Umm...did you just say Stork?" Piper said, watching as Finn's face darkened even more. He nodded, not trusting his voice any more. "That's...um..."

"...Not something you hear every day," Aerrow said, filling the silence that had seeped throughout the room.

"Well, I hope not," Finn muttered, hoping that no one else had confessed that they were hopelessly in love with the green, paranoid merb. **Otherwise, I've got to have a talk with that person...a long, slightly violent talk.**

"Well," Piper cut in, regaining her composure. "I still think we can help." Finn's head snapped up as he looked at the girl.

"Really?" he asked, wondering if he had somehow misheard her. She nodded and the blonde sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys, I'd really owe you one!" Aerrow smiled, seeing how Finn seemed to calm down a bit once he heard that he was going to be receiving some help.

"Well, have you already thought of what you are going to do?" Piper asked, wondering how much thinking their blonde friend had put into this.

"...Well...you see-"

"Oh, come on, Finn! This isn't something that you can just wing!" she countered. "This is a delicate thing! Besides, this _is _Stork we're talking about!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Finn snapped back, feeling the need to defend the absent pilot.

"I didn't mean it like that," Piper said, easily seeing the anger in her other teammate's eyes. "I just meant that, knowing Stork, we have to be careful enough so he won't figure out what we have planned."

"Still, Piper," Aerrow chimed in. "That _did _sound bad."

"...I know," she sighed while Finn nodded. "But, not the point. Okay, Finn, _how_ would you like to tell him?"

He seemed to ponder this for a while, saying, "I don't...really know." She rolled her eyes at the blonde, while Aerrow smiled. "I just don't want to...you know...freak him out."

"Good! That's a start," the redhead said.

"So, let's come up with a plan," Piper said, wondering how he should go about with this. "How would you tell a girl that you like her?"

A puzzled look overcame his face. "What does that have-" He received a pointed look from the girl, and decided to answer her question. "-Well, I'd take her out on a romantic date, and- NO! No way, Piper!"

She grinned in a way that Finn could only describe of as evil. "Well, why not?"

"'Cause Stork's a guy!"

"And? Would you take Stork out on a date if he was a girl?" An image came to Aerrow's mind, making him smile in amusement. After all, what was not entertaining about Stork in a bright dress with his hair and nails done?

"That's not what I meant! Hell, I'd take take him out now!" This made Piper smile brightly at his confession. "It's just...well...I don't know if he likes me back. And even if he does, Stork's not the type to go out for a fancy dinner on a date."

"Awww," she cooed. "You really care about Stork's feelings!"

"Of course I do!" Finn said, sounding a touch offended by the accusation. "But I'm not gonna drag him out on a date."

"Well, you don't _have_ to take him _out_," Aerrow said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Huh?" Finn asked, puzzled once again. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Of course!" Piper said, realizing what the leader was trying to say. "You can have a romantic date with Stork in _the Condor_. Quickly, get me some paper!" Finn reached under his pillow and pulled out the notebook and pen, quickly drawing out the plans that were racing through her mind.

"There's no way that's going to work!" Finn said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Plus, he'd figure out that something's going on the moment _that_ happens." He pointed to something that she had written down, making her face scrunch up in thought again.

"That is true," Aerrow commented, carefully looking over her plans. Taking the pen from her grasp, he made a few minor adjustments. "How's that?"

"It's perfect!" Piper said, smiling brightly along with Aerrow. Finn still looked skeptical.

End of Chapter Two

Review for more. Holy hell, ya'll're quick! An' if you can't tell, it ain't deleted.

Thanks for reviewing:

**fluffyinmypocket**: Well, here's more.

**Esprix**: -_Laughs_-Glad I got the thumbs-up.

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Damn, Hon, had to go lookin' for this, huh? An' you shouldn't be readin' this 'fore school. -_Grins_-Bad, Aileen, bad! 'Sides, you've seen my self control, or lack-thereof. -_Smirks_-...Well, it's non-existant.

**Mattie Scary**: Well, same here, but I like Stork a bit more.

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-All 'bout the awkard!

**horribly random**: Well, here's you update, sweetie! Glad you liked it.

**Flash Gator**: -_Laughs_-It's alive, don't worry. Aww, thanks, babe. yeah, I'm a Finn/ Stork shipper...and am plannin' other F/S fics. Thanks for the cookie. To show my gratitude, here's the next chapter.

**Mariphasa Hecatane**: -_Laughs_-Well, know you know.

**defectivebrainstorm**: -_Smiles_-Yeah, I'm in love with the show, too. Really? I've...well...done a lot with slash...kinda. Glad you're intrigued. An' here's your update.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Three

Stork's eyes roamed over the clouds that filled the sky as he listened to Radarr snacking on a mango. His mind, however, was a different story. **We need to set up a quarantine on **_**the Condor**_**. Finn's got to be in isolation. ...Same with Piper and Aerrow. After all, the plague **_**is **_**contagious.**

"Hey, Stork!" Junko called, entering the room. The loud sound startled the merb, making him jump a bit. "Where'd everyone go?"

"If I'm right, they're holding Finn down as he tries to _tear _their eyes _out_," Stork replied calmly.

"Huh? Why would Finn try to do that?" Junko asked, not understanding the pilot.

"'Cause he's infected with the mummified virus plague!" Stork said, his hands twitching along with one of his eyes. "At the very least...maybe even something _worse_...like brainworms...or possibly even the roach fever! He might not make it until we land."

"...I'm going to go check on Finn, then. Make sure he's all right," Junko said, wondering if something really was wrong with Finn. **He has been acting distant today, **he thought, turning to walk out of the room.

"You'll never make it back!" Stork replied, "You'll get infected just like the others and end up killing us all! Leaving us to suffer a _painful, gruesome death_. Most likely when we kill each other!"

"...Okay..." Junko said walking out of the room. Stork heard Radarr squawk before leaving the room after Junko, leaving him alone as he steered. Even alone, Stork felt as if something was watching him. Letting go of the controls momentarily, he whipped around, looking around the room while he stood next to the controls.

**Something's going on! **Stork though, scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. "I don't like this," he said, slowly turning to take the controls again. **Okay, calm down. Nothing's out to get you. **He heard a crash from behind him.

"Something's out to get me!" Stork screeched, accidentally hitting the controls as he whipped around. His yellow eyes widened as he looked around the room yet again. He was only able to look for a short time. That was because _the Condor _had began a nosedive towards the Wastelands.

He lost his footing once the airship descended too much, making Stork grab at the floor in an attempt to reach the controls again. Once he grabbed a hold of them, settling his feet againt the floor, he pulled back as hard as he could, jolting when he felt the Condor slam into a rocky cliff, hearing the metal groaning as it was dented and torn apart.

Stork groaned as he continued to pull, feeling the airship slowly level out. He let out the breath that he was holding once the Condor was steady again. **Oh, no! **he realized, standing stiffly. **Now, they are going to come here! And they're all infected!**

He quickly pulled the auto-pilot lever, running over to his survival chests. He hunched over them and glanced at the lids, looking at the pictures of different disasters that he was prepared for. Suddenly, Stork stopped when he realized that he was not completely sure of what Finn had given the other Storm Hawks.

**I'm doomed! **

"Stork!" Aerrow shouted as the merb heard the footprints approaching quickly. **Oh, yeah...definately doomed!** "What happened?" He roughly swallow, feeling a cold sweat coat the back of his neck.Without turning around, he could tell that they were all standing behind him, watching him.

"N-nothing's wrong!" Stork replied, feeling his hand twitch and hoping that none of them saw it.

"Then why did _the Condor_-" Piper started to say.

"Nothing's wrong!" Stork repeated. "Now, please, leave!" The others looked at each other puzzled.

"What's going on, Stork?" Aerrow asked. "It's not usual that-"

"I'll be back in a bit!" the pilot said, knowing that they were not going to leave so easily. He started sprinting out of the room as fast as he could, making sure not to breathe as he passed them.

"Well, that was odd," Junko commented, the others nodding in agreement.

Stork stopped once he entered his room, locking all of the locks on his door. He breathed deeply, knowing that they were all still there. As quick as he could he opened his closet, searching through all of the chests that he had stored in there.

**Okay, **he thought, trying to eliminate different diseases. He put all of the chests that were for certain areas to on side of his room, filtering the others into categories which depended on the symptoms. **Down to...twenty-five...easy enough. **

**Finn's been silent...so there's been mood changes, **_**big ones**_**...and very reserved... Okay, these four don't apply. It's most likely contagious...mainly, because they almost **_**always **_**are...so, that rules out...two...** Stork sighed. **This **_**might **_**be a bit more difficult.**

Someone knocking at his door made him jump. His head jerked up to look at his door, as if staring at it would tell him who was standing on the other side. "W-who is it?" he asked, unable to keep himself from stuttering.

"Stork, it's Aerrow!" the voice called, making his spine shiver. **He's come to infect me! **"Can I come in?"

"Give me a minute!" he replied, just noticing that a few piles of his crates were in front of the door, effectively blocking it. As he began to put all of the chests back into his closet, he could hear the redhead humming a strange tune, one that was very familiar to him.

**Focus, Stork! **Once everything was balanced carefully, so nothing would fall if he opened his closet again, and he was sure that he would, Stork walked over to his nightstand pulling out a respirator. Pulling it over his mouth and nose, he slowly walked to the door, sighing.

**I can still catch any number of diseases just by being near him. But, here goes... **Stork began to unchain, unbolt, and unlock his door, taking his time with each one. When the door was opened, Aerrow walked into his room, looking worried. The pilot swallowed roughly, wondering how long he could possibly be near him before the redhead would touch him...or cough on him...or sneeze... **Not long, **Stork thought, nervously.

End of Chapter Three

Review for more. Just saw Forbidden City, and, God, all the Finn/ Stork hints, and Stork goodness made me nearly die...of happiness, of course. And, now I'm inspired to write a oneshot of Finn/ Stork smut... -_Grins_-And I will.

Thanks for reviewing:

**horribly random**: -_Smiles_-Think that's why a lot of people like it. Awww, thanks, sweetheart. An' I think you're review might'ave been cut off, but I dunno.

**Irish Whirlwind**: -_Laughs_-Yeah, this's a Finn/ Stork fic, all right. Well, I got a few ideas, but I'm mainly just wingin' it...kind like how I do everythin'. Love this pair, too. Glad you like it, also.

**PhaerynTao**: -_Laughs loudly_-Here's more! Glad you love it.

**lunascarlet**: -_Laughs_-Workin' on them both, though, I got sidetracked...like usual. Didn't know you watched SH, sweetie. Yeah, I have a habit of disappearin' every once in a while, usual when somethin' catches my attention, but I always return...eventually. 'Sides, I got a free weekend, which is how I'm able to type this up and CO.

**Dotskip317**: -_Grins_-Ya know what, I was thinkin' 'bout doin' some in Stork's POV, mainly 'cause he's fun to do (pun not intended but greatly appreciated). -_Smiles_-Thinkin' that both options a an' b will be used. Here's the next update.

**voodoo-coffee**: -_Smiles_-Well, here's the next installment! Glad you find it cute.

**Linnsche**: -_Grins_-Well, bad in a good way. Well, you like a lot of things, hon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Four

"What's up with Stork?" Finn asked, seeing Junko and Piper shrug.

"I'm going to go check on Stork. Piper, you fill Junko and Radarr in on what's going on with Finn," Aerrow said, walking out after the merb. Piper nodded turning to face the pair.

"So, what's going on?" Junko asked.

"Well," she started, motioning for everyone to sit at the table. "I don't know what has gotten into Stork, but we did find out what's been bugging Finn all day."

"It hasn't been bugging me!" the blonde snapped, blushing brightly. Piper looked unbelieving at him. "...Okay...maybe a little bit."

"What has?" Junko asked, watching as Radarr squawked in agreement.

"Finn's got a crush!" Piper said, smiling widely, while Finn's blush deepen.

"Want to say that any louder Piper? Don't think everyone in _Atmos _has heard you yet!" He hissed, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"Awww," Junko cooed, smiling with the strategist. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Guy," Finn coughed, hoping that the wallop would catch it and Piper would not have to tell him that, too.

"What was that, Finn?" Junko asked, not understanding him. "I didn't catch it."

"...He's not a girl..." the blonde admitted, slamming his head into the table. "This's SO embarrassing!"

"What's wrong Finn? Are you ashamed of him or something?" the wallop asked, confused by Finn's strange behavior.

"God, no!" he shouted, sitting straight up again. "I'd never feel that way about Stork!"

"Stork?" Junko asked, not sure if he heard his best friend correctly. "You like Stork?" Finn's blush darkened to the point that he thought that his face would be red permanently. "Awww, that's great, buddy!" He then slapped his hand over the blonde's shoulder, making him wince had he rubbed the bruising skin.

"Yeah, now we are planning on how Finn could tell him," Piper said, still smiling. She handed the notebook over to Junko, who began to read over the plans. "We started to think of when we could do this, but that's when something happened in here with Stork, and we were all knocked around."

Junko nodded, remembering how he ended up getting slammed into one of the walls in the hallway on his way to Finn's room. "But don't you think that Stork'll figure it out?" Finn asked nervously. **God, that could ruin the whole moment...but it would save me some of the embarrassment...only some...**

"Well," Junko said, remembering his last encounter with the jittery merb. "I don't think he knows."

This really puzzled Finn. "What that's supposed to mean?" the blonde asked, feeling his hopes both rise and fall.

"Does he still think that Finn has-" Piper started to ask.

"Yeah!" the wallop confirmed. "He was going on about a plague and Finn clawing out your eyes, and that I was never going to come back alive!" She chuckled while Finn just sat there, unsure of what they were talking about.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?!" he snapped, feeling out of the loop.

"Sorry, Finn," Piper said, grinning widely. "But after you ran off to your room, Stork thought that you had come down with the mummified virus plague." Finn pouted at this, making her grin grow even more. "And now it seems that you're going to kill us all. He won't even expect our plan!"

"Oh, that's _great _news, Piper," he muttered sarcastically. "The guy I like thinks I'm about to kill him. Wonderful."

"Don't worry, buddy," Junko said happily. "Everything will work out just fine." Radarr suddenly looked up, sniffing the air before running out of the room. "Huh, what's up with Radarr?"

"I think something's going on with everyone today," Piper said as they watched the co-pilot run around a corner and out of sight.

"No kidding," Finn muttered, resting his head on the table. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Absolutely!" Piper assured, knowing that he could use it right now. "Aerrow and Junko both agree, right?"

"Of course!" the wallop added, seeing his blonde friend's head slowly rise from the table.

"Okay...then, when are we going to do this?" he asked, feeling the pit of his stomach twist in anticipation.

"How's about when we land?" Piper asked, wanting to make sure the time frame would work out just fine for Finn.

"...Umm...sure?" he answered, not sure if it would completely work out.

"Great, I can tell Aerrow the time, that way we can decided where to go as we set up everything else."

"I really owe you guys one, if this works," Finn said,watching the pair smile.

"Don't worry about it, Finn!" Junko said. "It's what friends do!"

"Of course," Piper added. "You would have done the same for us...kind of."

Finn smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but a scream filled the air, making all of them jump out of their seats. "GET AWAY!!!"

"It's Stork!" Finn exclaimed, running out of the room. He heard the others following him as he ran as fast as he could, barely able to keep himself from running into the wall as he rounded the same corner that Radarr did earlier. They stopped abruptly once they came in view of Stork's room.

"What the hell?!" Finn shouted, staring wide-eyed at the scene before him.

End of Chapter Four

Review for more. I've decided to switch between Finn and Stork every so often, that way you can tell what's goin' on with 'em both. -_Grins evilly_-I love cliffhangers...don't you?

Thanks for reviewing:

**horribly random**: -_Grins_-I know! There was so much Finn/ Stork in it. I was laughin' an' cheerin' the whole time. -_Smiles_-Glad you love it.

**Mattie Scary**: -_Smiles_-Ain't he? Thanks, I love his reactions, too.

**Dotskip317**: Thanks, an' I will!

**voodoo-coffee**: Thanks. I dunno know if he will, maybe.

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Ain't he? Awww, you don't bug me, I just multi-task.

**Dragonwings144**: Here's more. Thanks, sweetie! -_Smiles_-I think he is, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Five

Aerrow noticed how the merb tensed when he walked past him. "What's with the respirator, Stork?" he asked, barely catching the slight twitch of his eye.

"Oh, th-this?" the pilot replied nervously. "Nothing is with it..." Aerrow looked at him carefully before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Stork, you don't have to worry, Finn doesn't have any contagious disease, he's fine." **That's just what someone who's infected would say when they want to catch you off guard...** Stork thought, tempted to run out of the room and put the entire airship on lock down.

Aerrow noticed how the merb still looked tense. "Stork, no one's infected, everyone is fine, so don't worry." Seeing that this did not do anything towards his behavior, he sighed. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

"...Leave...and take a chemical bath after isolation..." Stork replied, making a mental note to throw everything that the other Storm Hawks had touched into a decontamination chamber. **Wait...do we even have one? ...If not...I'll build one!**

"Stork," the redhead said, smiling slightly. "Really, you don't have to worry." They both turned around as they heard Radarr running nearby. "Radarr?" The co-pilot ran into the room, climbing onto his shoulder. Now, Stork had focus on the both of them, eying them carefully. **Radarr's been infected too...they all must be... And it's only a matter of time before I am, too...**

The co-pilot squawked, pointing at Stork. This really had the merb's attention, making him feel even more nervous. **They're planning something! They...they all are! They're all out to get me! Probably to kill me first!...Hopefully, they'll be quick...but they won't.**

"Stork?" Aerrow called, getting the pilot's attention. He placed his hand gently on his shoulder, hoping not to startle him. "Are you feeling okay?"

The green pilot's eyes widened. "GET AWAY!!!" he shouted, jumping back from the pair. Aerrow looked confused as he reached out for the merb, worried that he might hurt himself as he jumped. "No!" Stork started to run out of the room as if he were on fire.

Fearing for what the jittery teenager could do in this state, Aerrow lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. "Stork! Calm down!" Stork struggled wildly against the tight hold, thrashing. This made the leader resort to pinning him to the ground.

"Radarr! Hold down his legs so Stork won't hurt himself!" he shouted, knowing that he would.

"What the hell?!" Finn shouted, making Stork, Radarr, and Aerrow look up at their other teammates. The redhead was sittingfirmly on the small of Stork's back, holding his arms behind his back while Radarr had his hands firmly on Stork's calves.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, noticed how Finn seemed to be trapped somewhere between murdering Aerrow and Radarr, and helping the wriggling Stork.

"Off! Off!!" Stork screeched, still managing to thrash against the redhead's hold. "Get off of me, now!"

"Stork thinks that we're all infected because of Finn, I touched his shoulder and he just flipped!" Aerrow said, his voice wavering as he fought to hold him down. "I think he might end up hurting himself or one of us!"

"I _think _you need to get _off_!!" Stork growled, feeling the need to run. **I'm infected! I'm going to die! I don't have a cure for this! I don't even know what it **_**is**_

"Oh, yeah," Finn commented, sulking. "Your plan's working _perfectly _so far, Piper."

"Stork!" Piper shouted, getting him to look at her. "Finn doesn't have any virus!"

"Coming from someone who he's infected!" Stork replied. All of a sudden, he stopped, alerting the others and making them wonder what he was up to now. "Oh, it's all over now..." The others exchanged worried glances. "It's too late to _not _die from it!"

"Stork, you're not-" Junko started to say.

"One question," the pilot said calmly, turning his head to look at them all. "Who's watching where _the Condor _is headed?" Everyone's eyes widened before they ran out of the room, leaving only Stork and Aerrow.

"...Are you okay, now?" he asked, getting off of the merb. He reached down and helped the pilot to his feet.

"Why not? I figure I've only got about twenty-four hours to live before my organ dissolve, killing me slowly," he muttered, looking nervous again.

"Stork, I've been telling you, Finn's not diseased. We found out what was bothering him."

"Is it an infection, then? 'Cause those can be just as bad!"

Aerrow chuckled. "No. Nothing like that. Finn's just...been thinking a lot lately. I think it was beginning to stress him out, which was why he as so quiet. Soon, he'll be back to normal."

"Soon?"

"Yeah, hopefully by the time we land. But we have to get back to the controls." Aerrow put his hand on Stork's shoulder, carefully looking at him for his reaction. He smiled widely when he saw that the merb only flinched from his touch instead of freaking out like he just did.

"Come on, let's go to the others," the leader said, starting to walk down the hallway with Stork right at his side.

End of Chapter Five

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dragonwings144**: -_Laughs_-I used to do that...don't really remember why I stopped. But, I'm going to try to update this daily, -_grins_-if I don't have too much homework, that is. -_Dies laughing_-Now, that was somethin' I've never thought of before! well, here's "moar"-_laughs_-.

**BlackIceNinja**: -_Laughs_-no insult taken. I'm off myself, so everythin' I do is, too! -_Grins_-This included!

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Thanks!

**fluffyinmypocket**: -_Smiles_-Glad you like it! Oh, gold stars! For the glittery stars, I send gooey brownies!

**Mattie Scary**: Thanks!

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs evilly_-But thery're so much fun! Think you're review got cut off, Hon!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Six

Piper sighed as she took a hold on the controls, checking _the Condor_'s location. "Well, we are a few miles off course," she said, turning off the auto pilot and taking control. "But still making good time."

"Yeah, but Stork's _got _to know by now," Finn muttered, slamming his head against the table.

"Maybe not," Junko said, hoping to comfort his distraught friend.

"Maybe not? _Maybe not_?! Stork's not dumb! _Anyone _could figure it out!" Finn snapped, feeling worse and doubtful about Piper's plan. "I don't think I can go through with it."

"Wow," Piper said, smiling.

"What?" Finn asked, hearing the slight tone that her voice had taken on.

"It's just that I'd never thought that I'd see the day when you started to act like Stork. Granted, you aren't as fearful as your own death...or disease, but you've almost got his paranoia down pat."

"I resent that." They looked over to the door to see Stork standing there with Aerrow, looking less nervous than he did not even a matter of minutes ago, though, not any less anxious than usual.

"I'm sure Piper didn't mean anything by it," Aerrow said, all of them watching as the merb went back to his usual spot directly behind the controls of _the Condor_.

"Of course not," she said defensively. "You all just twist my words!"

"This coming from a girl?" Finn questioned, wincing as she elbowed him in the ribs. They clearly heard Junko's laughter while Aerrow snickered along with Radarr. Though they could not see it, Stork was smiling slightly. "What? they laugh and nothing! I make one _little _comment, which is the truth, and you hit me."

"Good to have you back to normal, Finn!" Junko said, slapping him playfully on his shoulder.

"Yeah, great," he muttered, rubbing his sore shoulder. "So, where are we going this time?"

"Well, I was thinking of heading to Tropica," Piper said, smiling.

"Again?" Finn complained. "I'm all for fun in the sun, but after a while, it gets very boring!"

"Then you should have no problem staying on _the Condor_!" she whispered, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Oh! I get it!"

"Get what?" Stork asked, unable to hear what they were whispering about behind him.

"Nothing!" Junko said, hoping to stop the merb's curiosity.

"Great save," Aerrow said, his voice having a touch of sarcasm.

"Thanks!"

**They're up to something... **Stork thought, his nervous feeling returning with a vengeance. **They wouldn't whisper if they weren't trying to keep something from me. But...if Finn isn't infected...then they're hiding something even bigger. **

**...Or they lied and I'm going to die shortly. I wonder which one is worse?**

"Hey, Stork!" Aerrow called, making him jump as he was startled out of his thoughts. "As soon as we land, we're all heading for the nearest fast food restaurant, want to join us?"

"What are you doing?!" Finn hissed, remembering the plan, and that this was not a part of it. **Oh, God, what if Stork agrees to go? Then what? **Finn thought.

"Just trust me," Aerrow whispered back, catching the concerned looks that were on Piper and Junko's faces.

**Hmm...outside...close proximity to strange people with strange germs...or stay in the safety of the Condor? Sure, I would miss the chance to be out in public with them...but is death worth it? **

**...No. **_**Condor **_**it is!**

"I'd...rather stay with _the Condor_," Stork said, knowing that the only way that they could get him out would be if they used force. **That wouldn't end well... **he thought, knowing that they might resort to that one of these days.

"Okay, it's your choice," Aerrow said, smiling widely at Finn, who looked like he was about to faint and smack Aerrow at the same time. "Told you," he whispered. "You should trust me sometimes. I _am _the leader, after all."

"When you do stuff like that, you make it harder every time," Piper said, grinning playfully at the redhead.

"What if he had agreed?!" Finn hissed, feeling agitated that everything was balancing delicately on the leader of the Storm Hawks' whim. "Then what?!"

Aerrow shrugged, "You ask him out on a date?" Finn turned a bright shade of red before turning around and punching him on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Being an ass!" Finn snapped, glaring a bit at him. "I can't ask Stork out! Why do you think we have the plan in the first place?!"

"Calm down, Finn," Piper said, noticing how tightly wound he was. "I'm sure that Aerrow didn't mean to try and ruin the plan."

"Yeah...hey!" Aerrow said, looking slightly hurt.

"...Fine," Finn sulked, knowing that she was most likely right. "I'm going to go to my room," he muttered just loud enough for Stork to hear before leaving the room.

**Wonder what that was about, **Stork thought, knowing that something big was going on. **Something's going on in here...and it must involve me...otherwise, Finn would have told me about it already... He never can keep his mouth shut. So, if this involves me...what is it?**

"Well," Piper said, getting the guys' attention. "I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Right now?" Aerrow asked, looking at the time.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's only two in the afternoon for one."

"So? It's just a nap."

"Whatever you say," he muttered, catching his glare. "Sweet dreams."

"You better watch yourself, Aerrow," she growled, storming out of the room.

"Man," the redhead sighed. "What are the chances that she's got her period?" Junko chuckled, while Aerrow and Radarr grinned wildly.

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

"...I think it's safe to say that you're doomed," Stork said, grinning.

End of Chapter Six

Review for more. P.S. ...For those of you who've never dealt with it, infection is a _bitch _to have. Hon, for the love of God, don't ask!

Thanks for reviewing:

**fluffyinmypoket**: Ahhh, panic attacks, one of my specialties. Glad it made you giggle!

**Dotskip317**: Thanks! All I had to do as think like...well, myself, an' it worked perfectly for Stork. Gonna try to keep up the quick updates!

**Mattie Scary**: -_Grins_-So do I!

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-And very annoying sometimes! -_Grins_-I was wondering how he was on when he wasn't supossed to be. Aww, you'll live, though. Glad you liked it. Love you too, Hon.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Seven

Finn sighed as he locked his door. He leaped at his bed, bouncing against his soft mattress before he settled onto it. Rolling over, he reached under his bed, grasping around for a certain object. He smiled as he grabbed it, pulling it with him as he rolled onto his back, looking fondly at the sketchbook.

Finn flipped it open, his smile growing as he looked at the picture he drew of Stork standing over _the Condor_'s controls. He flipped to the next one, which was Stork when he had fallen asleep at said controls. He remembered having to carry the worn out pilot to his bed, and Aerrow's apology for pushing him too hard for so long.

Finn mainly remembered that day because of how furious he was at the leader. **After all, how could he work Stork to the point that he passed out? **Finn flipped to the next page, he smile returning as he looked at the quick sketch of the merb early in the morning with a cup of hot cocoa and mini-marshmallows.

As he skimmed through all of the pictures, Finn realized that he was going to have to buy yet another sketchbook soon, having already filled up two. **Man, I'm going to seem like an obsessed stalker soon...** He wracked his mind for any scene of the merb recently, wanting to add another one to his ever growing collection.

**Man, I've got to think of something...** All of a sudden, he smiled widely, remembering the time when Aerrow had signed the Storm Hawks up for karaoke and Stork was forced to sing. Grabbing a pen, he began to draw the scene to the best of his memory, grinning once it was done.

A sudden knock caught his attention, giving Finn just enough time to thrust the sketchbook back under his bed and put the pen away while asking "Who is it?"

"It's Aerrow." The voice revealed itself as the leader of the group, and Finn quickly went over to his door to unlock it.

"What's up, man?" he asked, wondering what the redhead was up to.

"Okay," Aerrow said as he walked into the blonde's room. "...So, are you prepared to tell Stork?" This question was not what Finn was expecting, though, he was not expecting the redhead to show up so randomly at his door.

"Umm...kinda..." he admitted, knowing that he was both eager to tell everything to Stork, yet fearful to do it, also.

"Only 'kinda'?" the leader asked, knowing that the sharpshooter not feeling completely confidant in Piper's plan.

"Well..."

"Well...what?"

"Well...I know I want to tell him...but...then again..."

"You don't?"

"...Yeah..."

**God, **Finn thought. **That sounds so horrible! I really want to be with Stork, even if it means a little anxiety before, it's still worth it. After all, who wouldn't want to be with him? ...Well, no one else, I hope...**

"But, don't get me wrong," Finn continued, not wanting to give Aerrow the wrong idea about how he was feeling. "I really, _really_ want to be with him."

"It's just that you don't want to get hurt, right?"

"...Something like that."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you might have to be a bit direct with Stork. If he doesn't figure it out by the time Piper's plan is over, you might just have to come right out and tell him what you mean. ...No matter how much it makes you nervous."

"I know," Finn admitted, "But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he freaks?" **What if he throws me overboard? He could always use one of his hidden traps.**

"Well, don't you think that it's a chance that you should take?"

"...Yeah, yeah, I do."

"So, feeling any better?"

"...Not really, no."

Aerrow laughed loudly. "Well, I tried."

"Hey, Aerrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come down here?"

The room suddenly became quiet, letting Finn know that the redhead was definitely not expecting that question to be thrown his way.

"Well...you seemed kind of quiet when I left, and I heard how you kept commenting about Piper's plan, so I just guessed that you were feeling a bit on edge about it."

"Good guess, then."

"Yeah," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, what happened after I left?"

"Well...Piper...kind of..."

"...Acted like Piper?"

He laughed again. "Something like that. Though, in her defense...I _might _have deserved it."

"_Might_? What'd you do, man?"

"I think we might leave it to the others to fill you in, just in case I forget something."

"Forget something?"

"Well, you know how Piper gets about the small details. So, it'd probably be better to hear it from her."

"Oh, man," Finn moaned. "If I hear it from her, she'll still be telling me about all of her feelings at that very second _years _from now!"

"Umm, guys...and Piper?" Stork said over the intercom. "You might want to get over here...now!" Exchanging worried looks, the pair sprinted out of Finn's room, heading towards Stork and Junko.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked the two as she followed them.

"I don't know," Aerrow admitted, just seconds before they were about to see the merb.

"What's going on, Stork?" Finn asked, feeling his stomach tighten when the merb looked at him.

"See for yourself," he said, pointing directly in front of him.

End of Chapter Seven

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**.PhaerynTao.**: -_Laughs_-Now I see it!

**crystalxbaby**: Thanks! Here's your update!

**Mattie Scary**: Not bad, just on the cuts on my hands.

**Dotskip317**: YEAH!!! -_Laughs_-Insanity forever!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Eight

After Aerrow had left, telling them that he need to take care of something, a suspicious excuse for Stork, Junko had told him that he was going to go get something sweet to snack on. "Want something, Stork?" the wallop asked, not knowing if the merb had even eaten breakfast, yet alone lunch.

"Not now," he muttered, looking curiously at the map Piper had instructed him to follow. He heard the wallop walk away as he carefully looked between the map and out of the window. Taking his focus off of steering for a moment, Stork pulled down the sight for one of the periscopes, looking at the ground below _the Condor_.

**That's...not right... **Stork thought, glancing back at the map. _**Really **_**not right! Maybe...the map is wrong? **Doing a double check...for the fourth time, Stork compared the location of the Condor to the map, finding that he still came to the same conclusion.

**Maybe there's something wrong with my eyes? I'm hallucinating! That must be it. ...I must be really out of it to be hallucinating this...or maybe I'm not... Maybe it's one of those diseases! Or Finn's infection! They lied to me! Next my hearing will go, then all motor skills, until I go into cardiac arrest and respiratory failure, leading to a **_**slow **_**death! **

**But...just in case...I should probably call the others down here, just to make sure I won't die in the few hours. ...But if this is a hallucination...wouldn't they just say what I think they are going to? If so, should I even call them down here? After all, they could just come without me calling...**

"Screw it," he muttered flipping the switch for the PA system. "Umm, guys...and Piper?" **Don't want to make her any angrier than she already is...** "You might want to get over here...now!" **Way to not seem frantic... At least it will take them about a minute or two to get here.**

"What's going on, Stork?" Finn asked. **Or maybe thirty seconds, **Stork thought.

"See for yourself," the merb replied, pointing directly in front of him. The others looked out of the large windows, giving Stork a puzzled look.

"Trees?" Aerrow asked. "They're just trees Stork."

"But, look at the map, and our coordinates!" They all glanced at the map he was pointing to, checking it out along with the airship's guidance system.

"That _can't _be right," Piper said, her face scrunching up in thought.

"It says that we should be over Tropica by now," Aerrow said, looking confused.

"But we're over trees, not a hot, wet beach," Finn added, imagining Stork in his swim trunks.

"Exactly!" Stork said. "Something's wrong!" And now I know that it isn't me...or is it?

"Stork, land _the Condor_," Aerrow said. "I want to get a closer look at this Terra." **Nope, this can't be a hallucination, because I would never want to have Aerrow make me explore this place.**

"Finn," Piper said, smiling. "We can use the plan, now, but I don't have the romantic meal made yet."

"So, it looks like it might just be time for Plan B," Aerrow said.

"But, that means that I just have to tell him," Finn said, sounding defeated and nervous.

"Well, it's either that or wait until later?"

"...I'll do it." **After all, I can't wait for much longer, **Finn thought.

"Do what?" Stork asked as he slowly brought _the Condor _to the ground. **They are definitely up to something! **Stork thought.

"Nothing!" The others quickly said, feeling the airship gently land on the Terra.

"Okay, here's how we'll do this," Aerrow said. "Piper, Junko, Radarr, and me will go explore in two groups of two, while Finn and Stork make sure that nothing happens to _the Condor_."

**Oh, yeah, **_**definitely **_**up to something!! **Stork thought frantically.

"Well be back in a few hours," Piper said, smiling wolfishly. "You can still reach us by radio, if needed." Everyone nodded before they left, leaving the merb and blonde alone in the large carrier.

"Ummm..." Finn said, his face turning a light shade of pink. "Stork, there's something that I need to tell you."

**Of course you do, **Stork thought darkly. **Now's when I find out that I'm about to drop dead, painfully, of course. ...Or Finn attacks me.**

"This isn't easy to say," he continued. **Of course not, **the merb thought. "So I'm just going to come right out and say it." Stork stood stiffly, his eye twitching as Finn came closer to him. He could clearly hear the blonde's heavy breathing, instantly thinking that he was trying to infect him.

Yet, Stork found that he could not more away from the blonde. Something just drew him to Finn, making him want to stay close to he pale human.

**Here it comes! **Stork thought.

**Here goes nothing! **Finn thought.

Finn wrapped his right arm around the pilot's waist, hearing the merb's breath hitch at the sudden contact. The blonde then placed his left hand on his cheek as he close the gap, pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes as he gently kissed Stork, hoping not to frighten him.

On the other hand, Stork's eyes were wide. He wasn't sure it they were wide solely due to his surprise, but his was sure that it wasn't due to fear. **Was **_**not **_**expecting **_**that**_ Quickly enough, he close his eyes also and began to kiss the blonde back.

Feeling the taller, thinner body press back against he own, Finn smiled widely, knowing that Stork could feel it during their kiss. He pressed closer also, feeling his arms wrap around his neck as they kissed.

Finn broke the kiss, his face a darker shade of red as he looked at Stork with lidded eyes. He noticed that the merb's face had also turned a few shades darker. They both panted and suddenly, the blonde sharpshooter grinned.

"Can I take that as a sign that you like me back?" he asked, hoping that he was right.

Once the kiss was broken, Stork licked his lips, savoring in the taste of the blonde. Hearing the question that was asked of him, he slowly put two and two together.

**So, **_**that's **_**what the issue with Finn was! **he thought, the corners of his lips curling in a small smile. Instead of saying anything, he closed the gap between them, putting more passion into the kiss.

Finn slid his hand into Stork's hair as the merb kissed him. **I can't believe it! He actually likes me!! YES!!! **Realizing this, he eagerly kissed back. His other hand slid down the pilot's narrow hips, wandering over the tight, yet still loose uniform.

End of Chapter Eight

Review for more. And this is coming to an end. It'll be over soon.

Thanks for reviewing:

**crystalxbaby**: Glad you like it, sweetie!

**Linnsche**: Awww, no reason to be ashamed, Hon. -_Smiles_-Nothin' to forgive! -_Laughs_-That I do! They're so much fun...for me... 'Sides, it makes thin's more interesting!

**horribly random**: -_Laughs_-I can honestly say I've never thrown pebbles at my sisters. Blunt, heavy objects whippped at them, sure, but never pebbles. Well, here's your next chapter!

**Vaishin**: Thanks! -_Laughs_-Seein' how it's Stork, he prob'ly, does. I know! CN just like to mess with people...often. It's a very healthy diet! You have a Stork plushie? ...I need one...or fifty! -_Grins evilly_-Right now, I'll just make do with Stork(if only I owned him-_thinks pervertedly_- and Finn!)! I'd like to think that they know, that way, they have some brains. O.o Must...have...plushie! Finn'll make everythin' better! -_Smiles_-Well, we'll have to find out if he does, now won't we? Why yes, yes I am! But it's so much fun! Here's an update!

**Dragonwings144**: -_Laughs_-Whoohoo! I get cheeleaders! Good, to have you back, sweetie! -_Laughs histerically_-It's comin', so don't worry. Though, trust me, when the action really comes, an' it will, it'll knock this up to an M ratin'. So hang in there, sweetie!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Nine

Stork jumped slightly when he felt Finn's hands clutch at his ass. He soon relaxed, but was startled again when he felt the sharpshooter's tongue slide against his lips.

Before he could decided whether to open his mouth or not, they heard the main radio on _the Condor _crackle to life.

"Stork!" Aerrow's voice called out. "You have to come see this! Bring Finn with you!"

_**Great **_**timing! **Finn thought sarcastically as he and Stork parted again, breathless.

"You two won't believe this!" Piper said. Finn rolled his eyes, making Stork shrug slightly as he barely smiled. The pilot went over to the controls, hearing the blonde walking right behind him.

"We'll be down right away," Stork replied after he turned on the radio.

"Well, let's go, then," Finn said, sulking slightly. **Man, I get the perfect chance, take it, and **_**still **_**something manages to stop me. **Stork nodded, knowing that the blonde was feeling a bit disappointed by the sudden turn his day had taken.

**Should I comfort him? But...I've never done that before... How could I make him feel better? **Stork thought, knowing that he had to do something fast. **Finn shouldn't look so sad...or upset. ...It's just not **_**Finn**_**. If I were to make him happy...what should I do? ...Well, what would Finn do?**

Thinking quickly, Stork's mind reasoned out one thing he could do. But it was something that he would never do.

**It's worth it, **he decided. **If just to remove that look from his face. **Stork leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Finn's cheek as they walked out of the room. The blonde paused while the merb continued to walk, the both of them blushing lightly.

Almost instantly, Finn grinned widely. He quickly walked over to catch up with the pilot, still grinning. "What was that for?" His voice was almost teasing, and Stork could feel his face heating up again. Stork looked away, making sure not to look at Finn, while the blonde kept trying to be seen. "Come on, you can tell me. I want to know!"

The pilot swallowed, hoping that the blonde would drop the subject before they reached the others. **Knowing him, he won't, **Stork thought, knowing that he would have to answer the human's question or listen to him ask until he eventually forgot. **That's too long of a wait. **They walked off of the Condor, finding everything to be covered in a thick fog and surrounded by the trees.

Stork sighed, deciding to just bite the bullet...figuratively, of course. "It got rid of that look, didn't it?" he muttered, knowing that the blonde would clearly hear him.

"Awww," Finn cooed, still grinning brightly. Stork's face turned even darker as he blushed.

All of a sudden, the merb stopped, and Finn stopped also. Though, the blonde was wondering what was wrong the the merb. "Ugh," the pilot moaned, slapping his own forehead.

"What's up?"

"They forgot to mention which direction they had taken," Stork said, turning around and preparing to go back on to _the Condor_.

"Where'd _the Condor _go?"

"That's...a good question."

"Aw, man, we're lost!"

"Shh! You don't want to alert anything that could be wandering around out here!" Stork hissed, clamping his hand over Finn's mouth. "Anything could be waiting to attack!" He removed his hand once he saw and felt Finn's nod.

"So, how are we going to get back? Or find the others?"

"We won't."

"Well, there's got to be something we can do..." Stork opened his mouth. "_Besides _dying!" He closed his mouth.

"...What about our radios?" the merb asked, wondering if they might be able to work in the fog.

"That's a great idea!"

"Shh!"

"Right, shh! Sorry."

"...It's all right. Just remember to be _quiet_."

"Got it." Finn reached into his pocket and took out his small radio. Turning it on, he silently prayed for it to work. "Aerrow? Piper? Junko? Radarr? Anyone there?"

"Finn?" They heard a static-y voice call. "You...speak...bit louder."

"This isn't good," Stork muttered. "The fog must be interfering with the signal."

"Can you fix it?"

"No."

"...Then, what do we do?"

"Try to find _the Condor_. But you might want to finish talking to Piper before ending the transmission."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Stork smiled slightly at the blonde while he waited for the call to end. "Piper? Where are you guys? We're stuck in a fog and can't find _the Condor_." They waited for a reply, but got none.

"I know I've said it before...but we're doomed."

End of Chapter Nine

Review for more. -_Laughs_-Okay, be honest, how many of you nearly died because of delutional Stork? I know I almost did.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dragonwings144**: But no plushie? -_Grins widely_-I'll have to make some then! Oh, I'll come up with something for the M rating, always do. -_Grins_-You didn't mention it last time, but the hints are there. I dunno why, but there are! Here's the next chapter!

**Mattie Scary**: Ain't they?

**Vaishin**: Awww, chibi-Stork. Oh, I'd love to see their faces...-_grins_-. Gotta love Stork's little world!

**crystalxbaby**: Disturbin' an' cute? Never heard that before, but it made me laugh. No prob, sweetie. Here's your update.

**Dotskip317**: Thanks!

**Linnsche**: 'Cause you were busy? It is? Aww, thanks, Hon. -_Laughs_-Apparently, I'm the Queen at a lot, huh?

**Me1ii**: I'll comtinue...but it has to end sometime. -_Laughs_-True!

**ChibiChaolan**: Stork is a good character to write! Oh, you should definitely write somethin' Storm Hawk-y. It's fun. Here's you're update!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Ten

"Come on, Stork, cheer up!" Finn said, smiling. "It can't possibly-"

"Shhh!" Stork hissed, clamping his hand over Finn's mouth. "_Don't _say _that_! It will _always _get worse once you say that!"

"You're superstitious, aren't you?" the blonde asked once the pilot removed his hand. He grinned widely at the merb.

"...It will," he muttered, making sure not to look directly at the blonde.

"Awww," the blonde cooed, standing closer to him. Stork fidgeted, swallowing harshly at the sudden lack of personal space.

"Umm...do you _have _to be so close?"

"Do you _have _to be so distant?"

"...Good point..."

"...So," Finn said, grinning widely as he wrapped his arm around Stork's shoulders, ignoring how he flinched. He felt more confidant now that he knew that Stork liked him back. "How could we _possibly _spend this alone time?"

"Searching for _the Condor_? And the others?"

"Come on, Stork, where's you sense of adventure, of fun?" Finn pulled the merb closer, noticed how the muscles tensed considerably.

"...W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, noticing how the blonde seemed to be determined on imposing on all of his personal space.

"This," he whispered, his breath heating Stork's ear. Finn closed the space, pressing a light kiss against the merb's cheek. "To repay you for the earlier one." He grinned triumphantly when he noticed how Stork's breathing stopped when he was kissed, then sped up afterwards.

"Th-there was no n-need to repay me," the pilot stuttered, feeling his face heat up. Finn's grin grew even more.

"Sure there was," he replied, happily. "Though, this one's just for me." Stork froze when he felt Finn's lips press against his own. Though, the kiss was brief, the merb found himself unable to move afterwards. "Why so stiff, buddy?"

"...W-why..."

"Why, what?" Finn said, smiling brightly.

"Wh-why...why..." Stork found himself unable to clearly speak as he stared dumbfoundedly at the blonde.

"Cat got your tongue?" Stork stood there, looking lost and puzzled at Finn. When the sharpshooter saw this, he beamed. "Or do I?"

"M-maybe we should get back to _the Condor_..."

"Why? I kind of like it out here."

"We're lost in the middle of who knows where?!" the merb nearly shouted. "And you might be coming down with a case of fog fever. ...Hopefully the non-fatal variety."

"Non-fatal?" Finn asked, grinning. "Awww, does little, ole Stork care about me?"

The pilot found himself blushing again, unable to keep his face from darkening. "...At least we know that you are definitely back to normal..."

"Awww, you do care!"

"Shhh! You don't want to alert the creatures that are lurking in the fog."

"Of course not. ...Wait, are you blushing?"

Stork looked away, his blush deepening. "...No..."

"You are!"

"Don't we have _other _things to focus on? Like getting out of this fog?"

"Why do you keep changing the subject, Stork?" The merb swallowed, knowing that he had been caught. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"...A bit..."

"In a good way? Or a bad one?"

"...Depends on the point of view..."

"What if I want to get you all hot and bothered?"

"...Th-Then, you're d-doing a good job."

"Good," Finn practically purred, leaning in close, again. "That's what I was going for."

"F-Finn..."

"Hmm?"

"I th-think we are being watched..."

"You're just being paranoid," Finn whispered. "...And it kind of turns me on."

"...That's...an _odd _thing to admit..."

"What can I say? I like you, Stork," the blonde whispered, moving closer again.

"S-seriously, Finn. I th-think we're being watched..."

End of Chapter Ten

Review for more. Got some bad news, ya'll. I'm gonna loose my internet in a week or so, an' I don't know if I'll ever get it back. -_Laughs_-...Ya'll can thank life for the lack of lemons thrown my way. So, I don't know when, or if I'll update. So, sorry in advance! An' I'll miss ya'll when I'm gone! That, and I'm pretty sure I made up a few words in this chapter. -_Grins_-Oh, well!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-'Cause it amuses me! The M stuff's comin'. Don't worry, I'll kill you with the wait; not hints. Here's your update. -_Laughs evilly_-Awkward's what I do best! ...Well, one of the things.

**Vaishin**: -_Laughs_-Well, Finn's gonna get a lot more naughty. Don't worry, there's plenty of paranoia to go around. Same here!

**crystalxbaby**: Thanks! Here's your update.

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-True!

**Mattie Scary**: -_Grins_-Yeah, nearly died laughing!

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Yeah...I'm kinda bad at ending things, huh? Think CO's a great example of that!

**horribly random**: -_Laughs_-That's all right. I'll take that as a compliment!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Eleven

"Mmm, then let's give them a show," Finn whispered huskily, pressing his body flush against Stork's. The merb's breathing became shallow and rapid as the blonde moved their faces even closer.

"Wh-what if we-" His question was cut off once he felt Finn's lips pressed against his again. The sharpshooter's hands wrapped tightly around Stork's lower back, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together. He heard Finn moan into the kiss and he was sure that his face could not turn a darker shade than it already was.

Finn pulled back slightly, grinning widely. He licked his lips blatantly, knowing the effect that it was going to have on the other. "Think we're still being watched?" The pilot opened his mouth to reply, just to find himself being kissed again.

He felt something slide against his tongue, making him jump at the sudden object. **IS THAT FINN'S- **Stork be to think loudly, putting two and two together. His eyes were wide even after Finn pulled back. The blonde was grinning wolfishly at the stiff pilot.

"I've got to say, Stork," he purred, "even in my dreams you didn't taste that good." **Apparently, my face **_**can **_**get even hotter,** the merb thought, unsure of what he should say, if he even could find his voice again. "It's beginning to make me wonder..."

"A-about what?" he stuttered, not sure how he should interpret the look that decorated the blonde's face.

"Whether you taste as good _everywhere_," he whispered, watching as the blood continued to rush to the green teenager's face. "...Let's see if we can put the blood that's in your face to better use, huh?"

"L-let's...not..."

"Come on, Stork...I know you want to."

"N-n-no...I d-don't."

"Mmm, but don't you want to help me with my curiosity? After all, you're the only one who can... And I'm just _dying _to know."

"We...we really should go search f-for..."

"Please, Stork? Just a taste?"

"B-but-"

"Come on, Stork, don't you want to give me a taste?"

"W-well..."

"I can go as slow as you want..."

Stork stood there, mentally debating both sides of the argument. **Well, I really, **_**really **_**shouldn't, he thought. But I...I kind of **_**want **_**to. ...Oh! What to choose?! Why me?! Why couldn't he ask someone else this question?! ...Not that I want him to actually **_**ask **_**someone else... Argh! He makes this so difficult! ...How do I answer? Yes! ...But no! I do, but don't! ...Ugh...what to go with?!**

Finn stood patiently next to Stork, praying to any and every god available that the jittery merb would agree. **Please, please, please, please! Please God! Any God! Anyone, just let Stork agree! You can't deny me of this! I've waited too long for this!** Seeing the pilot's nod, he grinned widely. **THANK YOU!!!**

Not wasting any time, Finn slammed their mouths together, finding the merb's lips parted in his surprise. The blonde began to eagerly suck on the pilot's tongue, pulling the flesh into his own mouth. As he savored the taste, Finn began to work on untucking Stork's shirt, infuriatingly finding it tucked underneath all of his belts.

Once he was able to release the hem of the shirt from it's resting place underneath his belts, Finn quickly worked on pulling off the garment, revealing the smooth skin that it was concealing. "Oh, yeah," the blonde moaned softly, licking his lips at the sight.

Stork's face heated again as he saw the way that Finn was eying his chest. The sharpshooter hooked his thumbs under the hem of the merb's pants. "Want to say something Stork? ...Or can I just start?"

Instead of saying anything, he shook his head, and Finn smirked. "So, does that go to the first question? Or the second?"

"F-first."

"Mmm, well, more for me, then." The pilot inhaled sharply once he felt the hot tongue tract along his jawline, tasting the skin in it's path. Finn smacked his lips before leaning up and whispering, "_Very _delicious, Stork," in his ear, giving him chills.

Soon, the merb found himself quivering as the blonde began to slowly make his way down his throat, sucking and nipping every so often. He bit down on his bottom lip once Finn dragged his lips gently across his right nipple, breathing hotly over the sensitive skin.

The blonde looked up at the pilot, grinning widely. He cupped his hands, bringing them to his own shoulders. "You _can _touch me, Stork, I won't bite...yet." He nodded, unable to find his words, but he did not move his hands away from Finn's shoulders.

Before he tasted the delicate nubs, Finn smirked evilly, eying Stork. This caught the merb's attention, making many alarms go off in his head. Before he could ask what the look was for, the blonde reached over and roughly cupped the front of the pilot's pants.

"I'm going to want a taste of this too, Stork." He slowly began to run his fingers over the growing bulge, enjoying the way that Stork's breathing became all the more erratic. "...I want to _so bad_."

Before he gave Stork a chance to even think of a response, he began to vigorously suck on one of his nipples, making it harden quickly. He treated both of them the same, wanting to give equal treatment to all parts of Stork's body. Once he was satisfied, he pulled back, sitting once his calves in front of the trembling merb.

Smiling, slowly began to undo Stork's belts, looking into the pilot's heavy, lidded eyes the entire time. "Mmm, and this is all _mine_, too..." He licked his lips as he threw off the belts one by one. Once they were all removed, he began to slowly unbutton the front of the merb's pants.

"Ahem!"

Finn and Stork's eyes widened as they turned to look at the person who the sound had came from.

"...I _told _you we were being watched..." Stork muttered, watching how Finn shrugged almost innocently.

"Oops?"

End of Chapter Eleven

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-You spell just fine! -_Grins sheepishly_-Better than I do most of the time. Yup! Let the closeness commence! -_Laughs_-Need some napkins?

**Vaishin**: -_Laughs_-Yeah! Finn's very...open. Stork...not so much! Yup, the paranoia's back!

**angel raziella**: Well, I'm gonna try to find a way around it. -_Laughs_-None of my friends live nearby. Don't worry, you didn't scare me.

**lunascarlet**: -_Laughs_-Nope! Wasn't kiddin'. Ya know, I've thought about it; the majority are, but I dunno!

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Well, you see, Verizon gets very touchy when my mom doesn't pay 'em. I think a lot of people do. It kinda makes Stork...well, Stork! -_Laughs_-Here's your update!

**crystalxbaby**: Thanks! Could ya blame Finn, though?

**Mattie Scary**: Good question! One that has no answer!

**Anita-chan**: Well, I plan on updating until I lose it...sounds like I have a mental condition O.o. Glad you love it!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Twelve

"Hi Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Radarr," Finn said, feeling his face heat slightly at being caught. That did not mean that he moved his hands any father away from the front of Stork's pants, though. "So...give us a minute?"

"...That _might not _be the best idea," Piper said, trying her hardest not to look at her teammates.

"...C-can I at least get dressed?" Stork stuttered, feeling completely embarrassed at the sudden turn of events.

"Oh, umm...sure thing," Aerrow said, turning around. "We'll just...umm...not look." The other Stork Hawks followed his example, knowing that the merb would need some privacy.

"Can you guys not listen either?" Finn asked, grinning again. "Or maybe just go away? There are a few things I want to finish up, first."

"Finn!!" The other Storm Hawks shouted, feeling enough embarrassment for the pilot, who was sure that this was a twisted nightmare that he was having.

"Fine, fine, jeez. Can't blame a guy for trying."

"...We sure as hell can try," Aerrow muttered, closing his eyes as he waited. Finn, on the other hand, slowly rose to his feet, running his hands up Stork's chest.

"Guess we'll have to finish this later," he purred, licking his lips suggestively. "Is that all right with you?"

"Finn!" Piper shouted, feeling her face heat up even more. "Good God! You're acting like a total horn-dog, right now!"

"Like you could blame me?" the blonde challenged, slowly refastening the front of the merb's pants back up.

"C-can we just get out of h-here?" Stork asked, noticing that Finn was still standing very close to him, and that he was still lacking his belts and shirt. **Oh...dear... **Stork thought. **He's **_**way **_**too close... And I think Finn might actually be thinking about finishing this later! ...Oh...oh, no.**

"Eager to get back, huh?"

"S-something like that..." **More eager to not die of this embarrassment. That, and to get back to my room, hopefully locking myself in there for a few hours will help.**

"Same here." **Probably for a totally different reason.**

"Can you two hurry it up?" Aerrow asked, getting bored from just listening to his own thoughts.

"Hurrying," Finn muttered, picking up all of the discarded clothes and helping Stork redress himself. The pilot's fingers fumbled as Finn stood in front of him, pressing their bodies close enough for him to feel that blonde's body heat. The merb could feel that his face was flushed the entire time, knowing that the blonde's mischievous look could only mean one thing.

"All done," Finn said to the others, sounding a bit disappointed about that fact.

"Finally," Aerrow muttered as they all turned around.

"How were you able to find us?" Finn asked, wanting to have more alone time with the green merb.

"Well, we used _the Condor_ to trace the signal on your radio, Finn. Then we just went of in the same direction," Piper said, slowly getting rid of her blush. She noticed that the new change of direction in the conversation did nothing to help the coloring of Stork's face. "Why? Did you think that you were going to be stuck in the fog for hours?"

"I _hoped _so," the blonde muttered, till standing close to the jittery pilot. "But, apparently not!"

"Well," Aerrow chimed in. "It wasn't like we were expecting that sight when we arrived, either."

"Yeah," Junko said, smiling at the fact that Stork seemed to be returning his best friend's advances.

"Not like you were supposed to," Finn said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"C-can we get back to _the Condor_, now?" Stork asked. "Before we all catch-"

"Sure thing!" Piper said, cutting off the merb. "Though, we all have to walk back."

"Okay, everyone," Aerrow said, taking charge of the group. "Let's get going." They all followed Aerrow, letting him and Radarr go first, Junko and Piper walked directly behind him, while Finn stayed in the back with Stork. As he walked, the blonde purposely brushed his hand against the pilot's, knowing that it was staring to get to him.

Whenever Stork turned to give the blonde an accusing, nervous look, Finn would always smile brightly and innocently at him, making the merb feel slightly guilty and his nervous feeling would grow.

"So, Aerrow," Finn said, effectively ending any and all chances for silence. "What was the 'big thing' that you wanted to show us?"

"Oh, yeah!" the redhead exclaimed, as if he just remembered why the blonde and merb had actually left _the Condor _in the first place. "We found a whole area full of hot springs!"

"It was so pretty," Piper added, smiling widely. "Butterflies and flowers were around the springs, and the trees surrounded the clearing that they were in."

"It was really warm," Junko said.

"Can we all go?" Finn asked, looking like a hopeful child who was about to get a reward for doing absolutely nothing. His face lit up as he looked towards the leader of the group innocently. "Please?"

"I don't see why not," Piper said, cutting off whatever it was that Aerrow was about to say. "After all, that _was _why we wanted you two to get out of _the Condor_."

"Score!" Finn exclaimed, as they started to walk in a different direction and out of the fog. "Hey, Stork," he whispered, slowly closing the distance between them as they walked. The merb quickly glanced at him, letting the sharpshooter know that he was being heard. "Maybe we can share a spring away from them...you know, finish where we left off."

**Oh...oh, no, **Stork thought, his face turning a dark shade again as he blushed. **Wh-what if they see us?! Or **_**watch **_**us?! No. No, no, no, no, no. I...I can't! I can't go through with that. It's too embarrassing! Plus, who knows what's lurking in that water? ...Or in the mud? ...I better get back to **_**the Condor **_**before it's too late!**

Finn, who seemed to understand the merb's panicking thoughts, wrapped his arm tightly around Stork's back, keeping him at his side. At the sudden contact, the pilot jerked and yelp, his eyes wide as he looked down at the object that had grabbed him.

**An arm? **He looked over to Finn, who was chuckling slightly. "Don't even think about it, Stork," he whispered, his breath heating the merb's neck. "You're going to spend some time with us...but mainly me. ...Besides, we can make it more interesting." At the puzzled look, Finn grinned devilishly. "Well, we don't have our bathing suits, so, lets go naked."

End of Chapter Twelve

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Thanks! Kinda. Mmmm...chicken...

**Irish Whirlwind**: Thanks!

**crystalxbaby**: He is... -_Laughs evilly_-Torture is very storng word. ...Not saying it doesn't apply or nothin', just sayin' it's a strong...accurate word. -_Grins_-Tissue?

**Mattie Scary**: -_Laughs_-.

**Esprix**: Well, it's gotta end eventually.

**Me1ii**: -_Grins perversely_-It's on it's way...

**Linnsche**: Aww, you'll do just fine, Hon. 'Sides, I might find a way 'round it. He's a horny beast!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Thirteen

"N-n-na-na-" Stork stuttered, his face blushing deeply yet again.

"Got a problem, Stork?" Finn asked, grinning widely. **He's so cute when speechless...and when he's talking... **the blonde thought. **Hell, he's always cute...and hot...and sexy... Save it for the springs, Finn!**

"Na-na-nak-"

"Come on, Stork, it's not that hard to understand, is it?" The merb nodded as he looked incredulously at the sharpshooter. "It's gonna be just you...and me...undressed...pressed up against each other in the _steamy _water." Stork breathed deeply, trying to regain his ability to speak.

"B-but-"

"Come on, Stork," Finn purred, pressing himself closer to the merb as they continued to walk. "I still haven't gotten to taste _everything_, yet." He heard how Stork's breathing seemed to become more panicked, and Finn grinned. "And I still want to."

"But, th-the-"

"We'll just make sure we're far away from them," the blonde said, knowing what the pilot was trying to say. His grin widened. "Unless they _want _to listen it." Stork's eyes grew wide as he looked at the blonde. "Well, guessing from their earlier reactions, they don't."

"Y-you c-can't-"

"Can't what?" the blonde asked, keeping their bodies pressed together. "Can't wait? ...Of course not! Who could?"

"We're almost there, guys," Piper called out, relieving Stork.

"Great," Finn told her, ending the merb's short period of relief. Turning to Stork, he whispered, "Then, we can get going."

"M-maybe we should-"

"Oh, no you don't, Stork," Finn said, his hot breath breath warming the merb's neck. "You're coming with us, and we aren't letting you hide out in _the Condor_. Plus, you'll enjoy this. I guarantee it!"

"F-Finn...we can't just-"

"Sure we can! Not like it's that hard...well, yet! Give me a few minutes...or seconds." Stork felt his face grow hotter at the pun, knowing that the blonde said it on purpose.

"Here we are!" Aerrow said, getting their attention again. Finn eagerly looked at the area, grinning once he saw how big the springs were, and how large the clearing was.

"It's perfect!" the blonde shouted, grabbing onto Stork's wrist before running off to the farthest end of the springs, making the other Storm Hawks blush and look away. Not saying anything, the others began to walk to the opposite end of the springs, making sure that they could not see the blonde or merb from where they were.

Finn grinned as he sprinted, holding onto the thin wrist to keep track of Stork, who was sprinting right behind him. Once the blonde spotted the spring that was as far away as possible, he stopped suddenly, making the merb slam into his back and nearly fall down.

"Here we are, Stork," Finn purred, turning to look at the nervous merb. "Come on!" He grabbed onto Stork's shoulder's and without a moment's notice, he pressed their lips together. He felt Stork jump at the sudden movement, and the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around the merb's waist, pressing their bodies together.

Stork looked around widely at first before slowly relaxing into the blonde's embrace. Finn eventually broke the kiss, smiling brightly at the blushing merb.

"Bet the water's just right," he purred, pulling his own shirt over his head, revealing his pale chest to Stork. The pilot could not seem to keep his eyes off of the blonde, no matter how much he berated himself for it. "Gonna get undressed? Or just stare at me?" the blonde teased, slowly unfastening his pants.

This snapped Stork out of his staring, making his face heat up even more. "I th-think-"

"Try not to, Stork," Finn said, grinning devilishly as he pulled down his own pants. The merb felt all of his thought processes screech to a griding halt once he saw the tented blue boxers. "...Like what you see?" Stork stood there, unsure of how to respond. He tried desperately to think of how to respond, but could come up with nothing. Instead, he just nodded, making Finn chuckle.

"Are you going to get undressed any time soon?" the blonde pressed on, finding the pilot's stunned reaction to be arousing. Getting no response, his grin widened. "Looks like I'm going to have to help you out there, Stork." Finn leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together again, letting his hands slowly begin to de-robe the seemingly paralyzed pilot.

Soon, they were both standing there in just their boxers, Finn finding it amusing that Stork's boxers were a dark green with little skulls and crossbones decorating them. The blonde's were a light blue, decorated with clouds and smiling suns.

"Ready to take the final plunge?" Finn asked, leaving it up the Stork to determine whether he was talking about getting undressed, getting in the water, or going any farther in their relationship.

"P-plunge?" the merb stuttered, snapping out of his daze immediately. "W-what plunge?"

"Well, that's unless you want to try it standing up?" Finn teased, knowing that his paranoia would get the better of him.

"S-standing up? ...As in 'in plain sight'?"

"Or kneeling...but that could make things a bit difficult..."

"...I-in plain sight?!" His voice raise a bit in pitch as his eyes twitched and he glanced around them, seeing only steam and the forest.

"Well, it can't be _that _awkward..."

"Of _course _it can!"

"So...in the water, then?" Stork nodded, making Finn smile at how easy it was to manipulate the situation. "Great! So, let's get of our boxers!"

"...Wh-_what_?!"

"Well, you don't want to walk around later in wet boxers, do you? ...They'd get your pants all wet. Which would make taking _those _off rather pointless, don't you think?"

"...B-bu-but then we'll be-"

"Naked?" Stork nodded. "Well, isn't that the point?" The merb seemed to ponder this, before he slowly nodded, as if he was accepting that fact. "So, think you can get those off on your own? Or would you like some help with those bad boys, too?"

"I-I think I'll manage," he muttered, blushing wildly. Finn grinned before quickly pulling down his own boxers, making Stork's face darken drastically.

"See you in the water," Finn said, winking at the pilot before jumping into the spring.

**Oh...oh...no... Please...p-**_**please **_**wake up! **Stork thought, knowing that the blonde's eyes were glued to him. **Th-this **_**can't **_**be happening! I-I-I **_**can't **_**be here...with Finn...whose **_**naked**_**...while I'm almost there... And I **_**can't **_**be this aroused!! ...This **_**has **_**to be a dream!**

"Come on, Stork! The water's perfect. And besides, I'm not done with all of my tasting!"

**...It's...not...a...dream... Is that good or bad?**

End of Chapter Thirteen

Review for more. I've some to the conclusion that...I don't know how to end this. -_Laughs_-Then again, I never do! So, we're just gonna keep goin', 'til I figure somethin' out.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-I'm gonna keep doin', but I think it'll kill you on it's own, savin' me the trouble! The M's gonna be here in a chap or two. -_Grins_-But, it's your choice to wait for it, or just drop dead before it.

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-.

**Mattie Scary**: -_Grins_-Of course!

**Abyssinian Rose**: No, no he doesn't. Maaaaaaayyyybe!

**crystalxbaby**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Fourteen

Finn slowly waded to the edge of the spring, keeping his eyes firmly on Stork's still form. The steamy water was up to the blonde's waist as he waited by the edge. "Plan on moving any time soon, Stork?" he teased, watching how the merb snapped back to reality.

The pilot looked nervously at Finn, still unsure of what to do. "Uh, I-I-" Stork began to stutter, feeling his face burn again.

"Just give them a quick pull down," the blonde said, attempting to help the merb get closer to him. "Then come over here." Stork swallowed dryly, not missing the spark in Finn's eyes as he commented.

"U-um..."

"Want me to help?" This made the merb choke slightly as his eyes widened. "...I'd be _more _than happy to."

"I-I think that I can do that on m-my own," he muttered, knowing that the blonde was grinning expectantly at him as he stared down at his feet, trying to ignore the only area of his body that was clothed. He took deep, slow breaths, trying to slow his heart rate down while mustering up the necessary courage to go through with the act.

**What to do?! **Stork thought frantically, on the verge of hyperventilating. **I can't just go in there! ...But I can't just **_**leave**_**... He'll come after me, I'm sure of it! ...But, I'm not that sure that it would...be that bad? Argh! This is too complicated! Just, pick one! Which do I want more? To be with Finn, or hide from him, then be dragged somewhere by the others?**

Stork bit his bottom lip, finally making a decision. **This could spell my **_**demise**_**, but...it **_**might **_**be worth it. **Taking a large, deep breath, he clenched his eyes shut, keeping his head down before he quickly lowered his boxers, knowing that he was aroused, and that Finn's staring was not helping him in the least bit.

The blonde gave a catcall, knowing that the other Storm Hawks were sure to hear it from the other side. Hearing the sudden sound, the merb's eyes snapped open and he quickly looked over to the blonde. "Now, you just have to get into the water," Finn said, his eyes glued to the pilot's body.

**Get in the water and near Finn, or stand over here and be watched by him? **Stork thought, carefully weighing the pros and cons of both actions. **...Water. **Stork slowly walked over to the edge of the spring, making sure that he would not step on something that could lead to an infection and, ultimately, his death.

Once he reached the drop-off point, Stork looked over at the blonde, finding him to be standing close to where the merb was. Finn reached out and offered a hand to the pilot. Stork carefully took it and the blonde human helped him into the water, making it so he did not have to jump in like the other teenager already did.

Once he was in heated water, the yellow eyes of the merb darted around, scanning over an possible item that could be of even the slightest threat. Finn chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the pilot. "Don't worry so much, Stork. Nothing's going to jump out and attack us."

"You never know," he muttered, still checking as the blonde began to close the distance between them.

"Mmm, think I do," he purred, effectively getting the merb's complete attention. "Know what else I'm thinking of?" Hesitantly, Stork shook his head, wondering if he even wanted to know about the random ideas that were rambling around in his head. "I'm thinking of where to begin. At the top and work my way down? Or just pick up where I left off? Any suggestions?"

"N-no," the merb answered, not wanting to aid the blonde in his little endeavor.

"Then, it's up to me to choose." Finn grinned wolfishly as he pressed his chest against Stork's, feeling the jittery pilot jump backwards, his movements sluggish in the water. Instead of heading into deeper water, the blonde led the merb to the edge, pressing him into the relatively cold earth. "And I've made my choice."

"...W-which is?" Stork stuttered, feeling his face heat up again as Finn pressed their bodies firmly together. He began to breathe quickly once he felt every part of the blonde pressing against him. **Oh-oooh for the sake of all that is good and right in the world! **he thought desperately, knowing that the firm flesh that was pressed into him could only be one part of Finn.

"And I want to start over again." Once those words had left his lips, the blonde began to gently press their lips together in a heated kiss, hoping that it would get the merb to forget about everything else except for themselves, making him relax.

Stork's frantic thinking began to slow down once he felt the blonde's hands settle on his waist as he tentatively began to kiss him back. Finn smiled once he realized that he was not going to be the only one participating in the fun.

Lightly, the merb placed his hands around Finn's neck remembering what the human had told him earlier. Finn deepened the kiss, finding his friend and pilot to be a bit more relaxed and needing less coaxing. Eventually, he broke the kiss to begin placing soft kisses along the merb's jaw, paying close attention to his neck and ears once he reached there.

Stork's mind became blurred once the blonde craned his head and nipped at his left ear, toying with the small silver hoops. His breathing became more erratic when he felt the human's hot tongue flick his earrings. Finn grinned against the green skin as he continued to tease the merb, savoring the unique taste of his teammate.

"So good," the blonde murmured into Stork's neck, sending shivers throughout his spine. He could feel his legs quivering as Finn lightly sucked and licked his neck, glad that the blonde was pressing him against the Terra, making it so he would not fall if his legs collapsed.

The human's hands began to slowly make their way up the merb's sides, leaving trails of warm water down his abdomen. Stork shivered under the ghosting fingers, unable to stop himself. Finn continued to make his way down the merb, stopping once he was on his knees in front of him.

The pilot could feel his heart rate rising again, knowing that it had to do with the blonde's position in comparison to his own. Finn just looked up at him, grinning widely at how nervous he was. He licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked onto Stork's.

His hands slid down and stopped, resting on the merb's narrow hips. "Not much left to taste," Finn said, grinning. "But, I _did _save the best for last."

Stork's head jerked back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, while he arched his hips, reacting to the warm hands that just reached over and tightly gripped his erection. A shuddered moan escaped from his lips, and he faintly heard Finn's chuckling, his mind in a blurry haze.

"Like that?" he asked, getting a low moan as a response. "Think I'll take that 'yes'." Letting go of the hardened flesh, the blonde heard a needy, disappointed groan come from Stork. Finn smirked before grabbing a hold of the merb's hips, using his new hold to lift him out of the water a bit more.

Stork's eyes snapped open as the blonde made it so he was standing on the tips of his toes, his hips jutting out of the water. "Wh-what-"

"Now I don't have to breathe underwater," Finn clarified, smiling brightly.

Stork blushed furiously as he realized what the blonde had accomplished, feeling a chill run under his skin. He looked down at the blonde, who was still on his knees and his face dangerously close to his most intimate body parts. He swallowed roughly while Finn licked his lips again, eying the throbbing, green cock.

Not giving it another thought, the human leaned forward and ran his tongue along the underside of his erection. A hiss came from the merb as he jerked again, his hands clutching at the ground behind him. The blonde, after giving Stork a firm, long lick, looked up at the quivering form.

"I've got to say, Stork," he purred, his breath spilling over the flesh before his mouth. "You taste delicious all around."

A low moan came from the merb, who was unable to string together any words in his current state.

End of Chapter Fourteen

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-I know! ...But it's still funny!

**Mattie Scary**: -_Laughs_-Poor, but so very hot an' lucky! -_Snickers_-...In more than one way!

**Dotskip317**: Here's your update, sweetie! -_Laughs hysterically_-I wish I could see the "stupid happy dance"! Sounds...stupid...and happy...and ridiculous...and SO amusing!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can thing of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Fifteen

Stork found his breathing to become very difficult as Finn began to drag his tongue against the heated head of his cock, his fingers digging mercilessly into the earth. The blonde was grinning as he playfully teased the merb, reveling in the soft sounds that managed to escape from the parted lips.

Deciding that he wanted more, Finn opened his mouth and took in the flushed head, loving the strangled moans that came as a result. Using his tongue to tease, the sharpshooter began to suck the heated flesh, using just enough suction to make the merb squirm for more. Though, Stork was not about to admit that he wanted more, even if he could remember how to talk again.

Instead, the merb just panted, trying to keep from thrusting roughly into the blonde's mouth. Finn, on the other hand, was enjoying the way that Stork seemed to be restraining himself, most likely he did not want to upset him. **Awww, even when being given head, he's so nervous, **the blonde thought. **We'll have to loosen him up a bit, then.**

Stork was off in his own blurry world, unknowing of what it was that the sharpshooter was planning to do to him. A choked groan came from the green teenager as he felt the blonde's flat teeth drag along his sensitive head. Instinctively, his hips jerked forward, silently wanting more of the feeling.

Smirking around the flesh in his mouth, Finn thought happily, **Success! That got him to act instead of think! Now, I just have to get more of a reaction.**

Stork was breathing rapidly, trying to get the oxygen to his brain as he listened to his heart beat quickly in his ears, knowing that the blonde was probably planning something else. He was not sure if that was a good thing or not...or if he even cared at that moment. He was finding himself only able to focus on the blonde before him; nothing else mattered at the moment.

Finn began to bob his head up and down on the hardened cock, taking more of the arousal into his mouth as he sucked gently. Knowing that this was greatly affecting the pilot, he decided to take it another step further. The blonde reached forward with his right hand and cupped his teammate's balls, slowly massaging the organ.

Stork was desperately trying to keep a bit of his rationality, though Finn was making it more of a challenge for him to do so. The blonde was grinning around his mouthful as he practically purred, sending the vibrations through the hardened cock and making the merb tremble violently at the strange sensation.

"Ooooh," he moaned softly, his voice wavering and fingers twitching, blunt nails gigging deeper into the soft ground. Finn mumbled something, making the Stork moan again. Yet another mumbling came from the blonde, who was grinning devilishly as he began to hum, knowing about what it was doing to the pilot.

The merb began to pant, a slick sheen of sweat forming on his skin, all of it caused by his teammate. He could hear his heart pounding rapidly in his ears as Finn began to suck with more fervor. His chest rose and fell in quick jerks as he tried to slow down his breathing, finding it harder and harder to do while the blonde was making him feel even hotter and blurring his mind even more.

He began to move bob and and down quicker, wanting to bring Stork over the edge. Using his free hand, Finn reached over and began to rub the merb's thigh, feeling how the muscles quivered under his touch. As he worked on swallowing as much flesh as he could, the blonde tightened his grip around the pilot's soft, green sac.

A choked murmur came from the merb as he jerked, involuntarily thrusting his cock farther into Finn's wet, hot mouth. The blonde smiled around the flesh, glad that Stork was enjoying himself. **Either he's finally relaxing, or extremely horny,** he thought, moving his mouth and hands even quicker. **And judging by the dick in my mouth, I'd have to say it's a bit of both.**

Finn applied more suction to Stork's cock, feeling the organ twitch in his mouth. He pulled his head back enough to leave just the flushed tip in his mouth, knowing that the merb was about to come. Deciding to tease him a bit more, he flicked his tongue over the slit, tasting the pre-cum that was oozing from the head.

Another desperate sound spilled out from the pilot's parted lips, making Finn want to hear more. The blonde roughly suck on the tip, hearing another moan come from his teammate. He felt the cock throb again, just before the merb came. The milky fluid squirted out, coating his tongue as a ragged, panting sound came from the paranoid pilot.

Finn smiled around the limping cock as he moved the fluids around his mouth, savoring the distinct taste before swallowing it. He then licked the tip of Stork's organ clean, picking up any remaining traces of the flavor. Then he pulled back, letting the wilting cock fall from his lips. The blonde then released his grip around the merb's balls, letting his hand move to the green teenager's other thigh.

He looked up at the flustered pilot, taking in the appearance before he slowly rose to his feet, letting his fingers ghost over the skin under them until he was fully standing. He smiled at the merb, who's eyes were glazed over as his breath came out in shuddering pants.

He licked his lips, before leaning in, whispering, "Mmm, _very _delicious, Stork." The merb blushed a bit more at Finn's delight. "_Though_..."

"...Th-though? ...Though what?" Stork asked, watching the blonde grin at him. Said blonde pressed his body up against the merb's, leaving no space between them.

"Though," Finn purred, placing his hands on Stork's narrow hips. "This." He quickly pressed their lips together, finding it easy to slip his tongue into the merb's mouth. The blonde smiled happily into the kiss when he felt the warm, slightly shaking arms of the pilot wrap around his neck, knowing that he was starting to relax and get used to being with him.

Stork began to kiss the blonde back, pressing his own body against Finn's. Part of his mind was questioning why he was doing it, while the other part was cheering him on. The merb ignored them both, focusing more on the sharpshooter than anything else.

When the kiss had ended, they both were panting, faces mere millimeters apart. Finn smiled widely at Stork, looking triumphant. "Nice to have you participate, Stork," he said. Instead of saying anything in retaliation, the merb just smiled sheepishly, shrugging a bit. Finn just shook his head, chuckling a bit before he lightly kissed the side of the merb's neck. "Well, let's enjoy these springs before we have to get back to others and go to _the Condor_."

The blonde Storm Hawk wrapped his arm around the pilot's waist before leading him into the deeper area of the water. He stopped when they were leaning against another edge of the spring, the water coming up to their shoulders as they stood.

"This's more like it," Finn purred, leaning against Stork as he soaked in the heat. He noticed how the merb was relaxed in the deep water, his breathing calm and slow as steam rose around them.

"Well, not quite..." the merb muttered, getting the blonde's attention right away. **At least, not yet, **Stork thought.

"What do you mean Stork?" Finn asked, looking puzzled at the pilot. The merb just smiled slightly, almost evilly as he looked at the blonde. **Well, no man should just sit unattended to, **Stork reasoned. **Especially not after what he just did... Though, it is a bold move... But he's worth it. **Finn looked puzzled a the merb, until the merb moved, making the blonde's eyes roll in the back of his head as he moaned.

End of Chapter Fifteen

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-An' a wonderful green it is! Here's more!

**ChibiChaolan**: -_Snickers_-Sometimes, I go outta my way just to use it! -_Grins_-...I'm very vulgar. Thanks!

**Dotskip317**: Whoo! Go happy dance! Ain't gonna stop now, -_laughs_-though, how much would that suck if I did? No such thing as too much caffiene! ...For me, anyways.

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Why yes, yes I am...and was! The higher the better! Makes things more interestin'!

**Mattie Scary**: Thanks!

**Esprix**: Think we all were.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can think of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Sixteen

Stork's fingers wrapped around Finn's neglected cock, a semi-tight grip. Urged on by the blonde's initial reaction, the merb began to slowly stroke the throbbing flesh, making said blonde jerk, thrusting into the grip. The pilot smiled slightly as he looked at Finn, who was breathing shallowly.

"G-God, Stork," the sharpshooter moaned, feeling the slim hand that was wrapped around his cock tighten it's grip, making his vision falter momentarily. A soft laugh came from the merb, who seemed to be enjoying the way that Finn was the one lacking control of the situation.

"S-so," Stork said, his tone dropped as he watched the blonde. "I take it that you like that?"

"Y-yeah!" Finn exclaimed, thrusting into the merb's hand again. "W-who wouldn't?" Stork just smiled, moving his hand at a quicker rate, making the blonde pant as the sudden change. "S-Stork..."

"Hmm?" the merb practically purred, wanting to hear what the blonde was going to stutter.

"L-little f-faster..." Stork grinned as he followed the plea, hearing how the tables had turned. A shuddering gasp came from the blonde, who jerk into the touch again. "Oooooooh."

Stork intently watched Finn as he stroked the blonde, making a note of the reactions he received by making small changes. Said blonde couldn't keep himself from arching into the pilot's hand when he felt the slim, skilled fingers brush over the head of his cock, more than likely on purpose.

The merb then reached over with his other hand and let it ghost a trail down the sharpshooter's chest. Finn shivered into the touch. An evil smirk spread across Stork's face as he decided to get a bit of revenge on the blonde. Using his left hand, while keeping his right hand moving, the pilot reached down and grabbed the blonde's balls tightly.

A choked cry came from Finn, who instantly thrust into the merb's hands, unable to stop himself from reacting. "S-Stork...'m g-going to..."

Stork smirked as he leaned towards Finn's ear, still not done with his revenge, yet. "Going to, what?" he whispered hotly into the blonde's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"G-God..."

"You're going to God?" the merb teased, letting the lobe slip from between his lips as he spoke, just to nip and suck at it again.

"Nnng. N-n-no..." Finn panted, desperately trying to think straight enough to speak coherently. "Not wh-what I m-meant."

"Mmm, then just _what _did you mean?" Stork purred, gripping the throbbing cock even tighter. A strangled sound came from Finn, who jerked involuntarily again.

"G-g-going to...to...to c-come..."

"Is that so?" Stork smirked around the blonde's ear, finding it almost addicting to tease his fellow Storm Hawk in such a way. He started to kiss his way down the blonde's pale neck, nipping softly to leave behind small, red blotches. Once he reached the base of his throat, Stork began to roughly suck the skin, knowing that it was going to leave a dark mark.

**What has come over me? **Stork thought, as if he was just realizing what he was doing. **...It's got to be some sort of cranial infection! ...Or...just Finn. He's kind of...addicting? I...don't know. He's **_**something**_**. That's the only way to describe him...as something. Something different...unpredictable...infectious!**

"St-Stork-" Finn cried out, attempting to let the pilot know about what he was doing to him. "I-I can't-" the blonde shivered as he came, a low moan slipping past his lips. His hips twitched sporadically as he came in the steaming water, his eyes tightly closed.

Stork could not help but smile at the blonde, knowing that he was the reason for the current, blissful expression. He stopped sucking on the now bruising skin, straightening his spine to it's normal slouch. He let go of the blonde's spent organs, listening to the shuddering breath that was taken.

"S-Stork?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"As amazing as that was..."

"...This is when you say something that will spell my doom, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"...Go on, then."

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"...Of course you will."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"N-no, I didn't say that-"

"You're thinking it, though, aren't you?"

"...I didn't _say _that..."

"Oh, and I'll get you back _so _much worse, too."

"Why not?" **After all, if it's worth doing, it's worth doing right...isn't it? ...And why the HELL did I think that?! **Stork thought.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Stork?"

"...M-maybe." **Definitely.**

"You aren't helping your case here, buddy."

"I know." **Though, is it strange that I can't wait for it to happen?**

"Just making sure."

Finn sighed contently as he leaned against Stork's relaxed body, the both of them relaxing in the water. As they began to drift off, Finn spoke up again, killing the calm silence.

"You better hope that the hickey that you just gave me, and know it'll be a hickey, can be covered up, or else."

"Or else...?"

End of Chapter Sixteen

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-I'm not stoppin' yet! ...Still don't know where to stop. -_Laughs hysterically_-Love the dance! Thanks! -_Snickers_-Coffee...

**Me1ii**: -_Grins_-Yup!

**ChibiChaolan**: -_Laughs hysterically_-I'd LOVE to see that! That it does. -_Laughs_-That's a great joke!

**Beemo**: Here's more. And glad, ya like it!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can think of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Seventeen

"Yeah," Finn muttered, leaning more into Stork. He wrapped his arm around the merb's waist, nuzzling his body closer. "Or else."

"Or else...what?" Stork said, finding himself leaning into Finn's warm body.

"You'll find out." The blonde closed his eyes and tightened his grip around the pilot. "Though, I'm tempted to do it to you anyways..." Stork just mumbled a response before he closed his eyes, finding the warmth that surrounded them lulling him into a peaceful sleep. "Sleepy?" Another mumble came from the merb and Finn chuckled.

Soon, the blonde found himself yawning, and snuggled closer to the merb, not caring that they were going to fall asleep on their feet, using their weight to keep them balanced against the spring's edge. They both drifted off, paying no attention to what was going on around them.

Stork jolted awake, his senses screaming at him when something rustled behind him. Whipping around to get a sight of the disturbance, he felt Finn's hands tighten around his waist. "Mmm, don' go...warm..." Looking down, the pilot blushed furiously, instantly forgetting about the rustling sound.

"F-Finn," Stork whispered, not wanting to startle the blonde. "Finn, wake up."

"Don' wanna... You can't make me..." the sleepy sharpshooter replied, tightening his grip around the merb. **Ooooh boy, **Stork thought. **How am I going to get myself out of this? ...Maybe I can pry him off? **Carefully, the pilot reached for the blonde's fingers, hoping to loosen the human's grip enough for him to slip away. As if Finn knew what the merb was thinking, he clamped down on his grip, effectively holding the green fingers tightly between his own. **Okaaaaay...**_**that**_** didn't go as planned. ...Now what?**

"Go back to sleep, Stork," Finn muttered, making the jittery teen jump a bit. "You aren't leaving." Stork looked up at Finn's face to see the blonde smiling at him, though his eyes were closed, making the merb a bit more nervous. "So why try?"

"...I was always told to never give up?"

"Well, you might as well, because I'm not going to let you run away so easily."

"Can you at least let my fingers go?"

"Nah. You might try to free yourself again." **So close...yet so far away. **"So, enjoy the free time we have. No Cyclonians, no danger."

"But, there will be."

"Yeah, which is why were going to relax now. No telling when we'll see them again. Better use this time to our advantage." Stork opened his mouth to comment, just to find Finn cutting him off. "And don't say that we should spend this time planning. ...Unless we plan how our first date."

"D-d-date?!" The pitch of Stork's voice had risen as he stuttered this word.

"Of course. This's nice and all, but it's not quite a date. Well, not with the others nearby."

"But _still_! A date?"

"Well, it'll be fun. Dinner a movie...maybe even some dancing."

"D-da-_dancing_?!" Finn opened his eyes, smiling widely as he looked at Stork.

"Why not? I've never seen you dance before."

"...There's a _reason _for that..."

"Awwww, come on, Stork. It'll be fun."

"It'll be a disaster!"

"Come on, you get to let loose. Shake what your mama gave you."

"Don't ever say that, again, Finn. _Ever_."

"Get jiggy with it?"

"That either! Just...no dancing...or slang terms!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Being sane maybe?"

"There's no fun in that. So...movie and dinner okay for now?" **He's never going to give up, is he?**

"Will you give up any idea of dancing?"

"For this date, sure!"

"Good." **...Wait a minute! **"...D-did you just say for _this _date?!"

"Got to have more than one, Stork. Besides, you know you want to go out with me for a long time." **Well, of course... but- Wait! Why did I just agree?! I-I **_**must **_**be losing my mind!**

"B-But-"

"And it's not like we're married or anything..."

"M-m-married?!" **Oh, no! N-not married! Why, WHY did he have to say **_**that**_

"Whoa, calm down there, Stork. I said that it's _not _like we're married. Not that we _are_." **Though, maybe someday... **Finn thought happily.

"C-calm down? ...I-I'm calm."

"Dude, you're _tweaking_. Come on, this's about relaxing, not wigging out."

"I-I'm fine." **Why did he have to say that?! Now I can get that image out of my head! **Stork thought frantically.

"Don't worry, I know how to get you to relax, again." Stork tensed when he felt Finn's hands leave his waist, wondering where on his body they were going to reappear. He nearly jumped when he felt them land on his shoulders, he would have had the blonde not been determined to keep him from running. "Now, just relax, Stork, I'll take it from here." **Take what?! Take it where!?**

End of Chapter Seventeen

Review for more. Sorry for the wait, but school's (either that or God) determined to kill me. Kinda doin' a good job of it to.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-Well, how long would you last with Stork playing 'round with your fun parts? -_Snickers_-Finn's just lucky he didn't cream himself that the thought of it. ...Prob'ly did, though!

**ChibiChaolan**: Yeah, FF messes with many people that way. Well, here's the end of the wait.

**Beemo**: Thanks, sweetie.

**Mattie Scary**: -_Laughs_-Think every one else does, too.

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs hysterically_-. -_Grins evilly_-'Cause it's fun! Why else?

**Linnsche**: Only you'd do that, Hon. Really? -_Snickers_-Dancin', now?

**Dragonwings144**: -_Smiles_-Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaah, pretty sure ya shouldn't read this in school, sweetie. Granted, I'd prob'ly update in school if it weren't for those damn filters...

**Waruitenshi**: Thanks! Yup, so many possibilities.

**horribly random**: -_Laughs_-No, ya don't. -_Grins_-I'm twisted. Yup, an' here's more.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can think of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Eighteen

Finn smiled when he felt how much Stork had tensed when he shifted his hands, knowing that there would only be one way to get him to relax. He pressed down firmly on the merb's shoulders, hoping to keep his teammate from running at the first given opportunity. He slowly began to knead the muscles, feeling the jittery pilot tense even more.

"Just calm down, Stork," Finn whispered in his ear, smirking. "It's just a massage."

"I-It's _never_-"

"Don't you trust me?" Stork paused for a second longer than the blonde would have liked. When Finn went to say something though, the merb spoke up.

"I-I trust you..." he replied.

"See? So no need to get all stiff. ...Unless a _different _part of you wants to stiffen up, then it's fine with me." Stork blushed furiously as Finn whispered the last sentence hotly into his ear, sending chills down his spine. The blonde began to massage him with a bit more pressure, feeling the taut muscles unwind a bit. "Much better, huh?"

A soft murmur came from Stork, who began to melt under Finn's fingers. The blonde smiled widely once he realized what was happening. He then shifted his right hand to the merb's curved neck. A soft sigh came from the pilot as his neck began to receive the same treatment as his shoulders. The blonde's other hand slipped down from his shoulder to the middle of his spine, rubbing small, soothing circles as he made his way to the center of his back. The pilot relaxed a bit more, leaning into the sharpshooter's hands.

Stork moaned gently as Finn began to let his fingers roam along his green skin, loosening all of the tension that was there. Soon, the merb was completely relaxed, almost to the point of fully sinking into the water.

"Feeling better, Stork?" Finn asked, looking at his friend. Half closed eyes looked him before the merb nodded slowly. "Good! Now, we're going to have to get out of here, soon. ...I'm getting all prune-y. And no one likes a prune-y Finn...especially not me." A soft chuckle came from Stork, who was smiling slightly at the blonde. "What?"

"N-nothing, Finn," he replied, still chuckling.

"Oh, no you don't, Stork!" the blonde replied, tightly wrapping his arms around Stork's waist, holding him close. "You're going to tell me why you started to laugh!"

"N-never!"

Finn grinned while Stork tried to break away, still chuckling. The blonde began to wiggle his fingers in quick motions, tickling the merb slightly as he searched for his weak spot. He grinned evilly when he felt Stork flinch greatly when he tickled the highest point of his sides.

"Surrender?" Finn asked as he ruthlessly tickled Stork. The merb continued to laugh as he shook his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Come on, Stork! Tell me, already!" Again, the pilot shook his head, refusing to give in to the blonde's demands. "Will you give in if I beg?" He got the same response and the sharpshooter frowned.

His face lit up as he came up with an idea. "How's about I get Piper to make you a whole bunch of sandcakes?" This made Stork pause, tears streaming down his face as he still laughed. "A _whole _bunch!" The green teenager seemed to ponder this as his breathing became more frantic as he laughed. Quickly, deciding that air _and _sandcakes were worth it, the merb nodded.

Almost instantly, Finn stopped tickling him, listening to the ragged breathing of Stork as the laughter slowly died down. The merb wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands, wiping away the tears from his face. The blonde just stood there, his arms still around his waist as he smiled, waiting patiently.

"So?" Finn asked once Stork could breathe properly again. "What was so funny?"

Stork grinned sheepishly before looking around furtively. "It's...well...not that..._decent_...of a thought," he muttered.

"Come on, Stork! That makes it even more interesting! Now I _have _to know what dirty, little thoughts are running through your head!"

"Well...you said that you are getting _all _prune-y...and, well...if you are _all _prune-y...then...umm...you would be right..._no one _likes a prune-y Finn."

Realization at what Stork was eluding to settle on Finn's face, his eyes widening. "Well, I'll be! You're a closeted pervert, Stork! ...Now, we've just got to get you to speak your twisted, in a good way, mind."

"W-we've?! Wh-who's the 'we'?!"

"Well, the others are going to love to hear about this."

"What?! N-no!"

"Why not? It'd help Piper know why she's got to make a ton of sandcakes. Come on, they'd _love _to hear this!"

"Th-they don't need to know... It'd be best if they didn't know..."

"But why not?" Finn pouted at the merb, giving him the most pitiful puppy-dog eyes that he could. Seeing this, Stork winced, but was determined to keep this a secret from the others.

"Let's just keep this a secret between you and me."

"...Hmm...fine. On one condition, though." **This can't be good, **Stork thought. **But it couldn't possibly be any worse...** He nodded anyways, hoping that Finn wouldn't make him do anything degrading in return.

"What's the condition?"

"That you tell me about _all _of those dirty thoughts as they cross your mind." **Well, it could have been worse... I think...** "Like that idea any better?"

"...A little."

"Well, lets make it official."

"...Huh? ...How would this be made official? ...Do we have to make a contract?"

"No, Stork. It's much simpler."

"Then how...?"

"We'll seal the deal with a kiss!"

"...I should have guessed as much."

"Should have, but didn't. ...So you ready?"

"...Do I have much of a choice?"

"Of course you do!"

"...Then, yes, I'm ready."

"Well, pucker up, baby!"

End of Chapter Eighteen

Review for more. Okay, who nearly died watchin' "InFinnity"? Finn and Stork were just too adorable in that one. -_Snickers_-An' I think they're all makin' Stork the musician...first the ukulele(or somethin' or other)...now a keyboard!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Me1ii**: -_Laughs_-True!

**Dotskip317**: -_Grins_-Well, we'll keep goin' 'til I can think of an endin'...an so far, no such luck.

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-That sucks. That he is!

**Beemo**: -_Grins_-Well, ya know where he's takin' it, now.

**Mattie Scary**: I'm passin' too...I think... -_Smiles_-Ain't it?

**horribly random**: Well, here ya go, sweetie.

**Icy Rage**: Thanks. Here's the next one.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can think of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Nineteen

Seeing how Finn had already closed his eyes and puckered his lips, Stork smiled slightly before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Deciding to make it a short kiss, after all, it was just to seal the deal, Stork tried to pull back. He quickly found that instead of going anywhere, he was pulled closer to the blonde, who's hands were holding onto his narrow hips.

Finn ran his tongue over Stork's lips, attempting to deepen the kiss already. As the merb melted against him, the sharpshooter found that he was able to easily slip his tongue into the other Storm Hawks mouth. Once they finally parted, breathless, the carrier pilot grinned almost devilishly at his companion.

Stork leaned forward, his lips right next to Finn's ear. Well, he did ask for it... the pilot reasoned. "You must be _really_prune-y right now, Finn," he whispered hotly in an amused tone.

He pulled back as if nothing happened and watched as the blonde's eyes widened as his brain processed what it just heard. Stork was still grinning as he saw Finn's jaw drop. Suddenly, the blonde reached forward and grabbed himself, feeling the skin of his limp cock.

He grinned as he said, "Kind of, Stork, but nothing I can't handle. Though, that _was_kinda of random, and right on the spot, too...I can't wait for the random moments when something perverse pops in your head." The merb grinned sheepishly as he shrugged. "But, we've got to get out of here and back to _the Condor_."

"Yes,_the Condor_," Stork said happily, a small smile creeping across his face. "Salvation."

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?!" Finn responded, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he huffed indignantly.

The merb looked curiously at the blonde. "Why would you be chopped liver?"

"Well, hell, Stork, you just called _the Condor _salvation!" Seeing the puzzled look on the green teenager's face, Finn opened his mouth to comment, but paused, a look of horror on his face. "Oh..._GOD_!"

"What's wrong?" The blonde recent actions completely puzzling him.

"I'm acting like Piper! A total woman!" Finn whined, smacking his hands against his face. Stork stared incredulously at the sharpshooter, unsure of how to act towards the random teenager.

"Umm," the merb said softly, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder with discomfort. "It's...okay?" **Was that the right thing to say? **Stork thought, carefully observing his teammate. Suddenly, Finn straightened up, grinning widely.

"Anyways, we've got to get back to _the Condor_, so let's go interrupt the others' free time!" **Apparently that was the right thing to tell him... **Stork thought, feeling a bit relieved that he was acting more like himself and less like...well, less like Piper.

Then Finn wrapped his arms tightly around the merb thin waist before leading them towards the shallow edge of the spring. "Then maybe we can sneak off for some more alone time..." **Though, is a normal Finn the best thing to have around while I'm trying to steer the Condor?**

Instead of thinking about the answer to that question, Stork found himself focusing more on the task at hand when they had to climb out of the spring before getting to their clothes. "Umm...Finn?"

"Yeah?" the blonde asked, his arms having returned to their position around his waist after he helped Stork out of the steamy water.

"How are we supposed to get dressed when our clothes are dry...but we're wet?" Stork asked, looking almost longingly at the pile of his clothes that were lying in the soft, green grass.

"...Good question."

"...Thank you, Captain Obvious...but could you think of an _answer_, this time?!"

"Well, that's a lot of thinking there, Stork."

"We're doomed. ...Doomed to walk around _naked_for the rest of our lives!"

"How so?" Finn asked, grinning as he wondered how the merb could have jumped to that sudden, yet almost automatic response.

"There could be something in the soil that could make our clothes decompose rapidly, leaving us with nothing to wear when we are dry...or something in the water that would make it so we say soaked forever..."

"Wow, I'm surprised, Stork."

"..." A pause came from the merb, who was obviously not expecting that reply from the blonde, who was grinning widely at him now. "And_why_are you surprised?"

"You haven't once mentioned any type of bug or worm that could be the cause of it, which could, and probably would, lead to all of our deaths." Stork muttered something softly, his face heating up. Instantly, Finn was interested. "What was that? A perverted comment? Come on, Stork! You already agreed to share!"

"...Fine..." The pilot's flushed face just darkened even more as he looked around carefully, making sure that no one could be close enough to hear what he was about to say before even deciding to tell the blonde. "I said...that the only _worm_I really have to even think about is the one that outside of your pants..."

The blonde grinned happily before suddenly pausing. "Wait, are you saying that I'm _small_?!"

"N-no!" Stork reassured him, feeling his face heat up even more. "I-I'd never s-say anything like that! ...This is why I usually don't tell you guys what I think...it could be...misinterpreted."

"Well, then you tell me what you mean..."

"...I'd rather not..."

"Come on, Stork, what's the harm in it?"

"Anything...and everything..."

"Come on, you know you want to tell me!"

"No, I really don't."

"Even if you get a prize?"

"...A-a prize?"

"One of the best kinds, too!"

"...Which is?" Finn grinned darkly before leaning in, his breath heating the merb's neck as he drew closer.

End of Chapter Nineteen

Review for more. Enough of a cliffhanger for ya'll? Just don't kill me yet, 'cause then ya'll have know idea where I'm goin' wth this...granted, I don't even know, but, hey, it'll be fun...-_laughs_-for me at the very least. ...Sorry for the wait, ya'll, but my laptop's currently havin' a meltdown, so it's useless. So, it might take me a while to update until I get it fixed...which will be in a few months('til Feb.)...seein' how much it's gonna cost... So now I have no computer, no cable, an' life's just kickin' my ass...ain't life fuckin' grand? -_Laughs_-Oh, well.

P.S. Boy can Stork sing. -_Laughs happily_-. -_Grins sheepishly_-...Now I seem bipolar...

Thanks for reviewing:

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs_-Well, this time off from updatin' wasn't my fault, plus, if ya're evil plot-nematodes kill me, -_grins_-who'll write more? -_Laughs hysterically_-'Sides...I don't even know what the hell those are.

**Linnsche**: -_Laughs_-Hey, now, I ain't that stubborn...-_grins_-well, okay, I am. But this's the only time I'll admit it.

**Mattie Scary**: Umm...they usually show Goosebumps in October, but other than they, no, cable, so I dunno. -_Grins_-I watch SH on YouTube.

**Beemo**: Thanks, and here ya go.

**Maiden-of-the-Elements**: -_Laughs_-Hey, ya'r abilit to picture Stork in a dress ha nothin' to do with my twisted, little mind. That was all you. Though, that image does make me laugh! Oh, more dirty thoughts are on the way. No need to worry 'bout that.

**horribly random**: -_Grins darkly_-Me? I like to think that plenty of things are runnin' 'round his dark mind.

**kittyaurorasan**: -_Laughs_-Well, glad ya're having fun(even though it's kinda, but not really...I think...) so far.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can think of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Twenty

"But if I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise," he whispered hotly into Stork's ear, grinning when the green ear twitched from the sudden breath. "Though, I can tell you that it's a great prize."

"But, then how could I t-tell if it's a great prize?" Stork replied, his voice lowering as he felt Finn press their chests together, their slick skin rubbing against each other as Finn shifted even closer.

"You'll just have to trust me." The blonde emphasized his point by running his tongue along the merb's elongated ear, causing a shiver to run throughout the his back. "Are you going to tell me?" All the pilot could do was nod in agreement, unable to fabricate any type of argument that could stand even the slight chance with the blonde's. "Good." The blonde's hand's slipped down to Stork's waist and he began to rub small circle into the narrow hips, feeling how the carrier pilot quivered underneath his hands.

"I m-m-meant th-that," Stork began, stopping to take a shuddering breath. "That the o-only thing th-that ev-even resembled a worm...ugh, y-you aren't ex-exactly making th-this easy, Finn."

"I know," the blonde said hotly, grinning as he nipped at the merb's left ear, toying with the silver hoops once more. "Now, carry on."

"Ugh, i-is outside o-of your p-p-pants, see-seeing how th-that part...F-Finn," Stork whined, finding it difficult to relay his thought process when the blonde seemed so insistent on torturing him with pleasure.

"What?" the blonde whispered, grinning lustfully. "I'm just giving you a taste of what your prize is going to be like."

"C-could you p-possibly do it at s-some other time?"

"Hmm... Nope, I don't think that I can." Stork groaned in response.

"D-do you kn-know how h-hard it is to t-try to tell you s-s-something wh-while you're d-doing that?"

"I can guess."

"V-very funny."

"I thought it was clever, actually. But that's besides the point, I want to hear more." Finn did not say whether or not he was talking about Stork's explanation of more of the small sounds that came from the merb as he slowly gave in to the tantalizing touch.

"F-Fine. That p-part of y-your anat-anatomy s-seems to be drawn m-more to m-me. H-h-happy?"

"Not really, no," Finn said grinning as he pressed himself flush up against the taller merb. "Want to know why?" Stork nodded as a small moan came from him. "because that's not the only part of me that's drawn to you. There's more." As if to prove his point, the blonde leaned forward and crashed their lips together, relishing in the soft feel of the green lips. He slipped his tongue into the pilot's mouth, deeply kissing his older friend as he made sure to press their hips together, letting Stork feel that part of his anatomy that he was describing earlier.

The merb could not help but moan into Finn's mouth as he felt the hardened flesh against his skin. **What the hell are you doing?!?! **part of his mind screamed at him. **Shut up! **the other side yelled. **It's just getting to the good part!!** Stork ignored both sides to his brain as he slowly twined his arms around the blonde's neck. Finn pulled his head back just far enough to end the kiss, allowing the both of them to catch their breath.

Finn licked his lips as he purred at the breathless, flushed merb. "I'll never get sick of that taste, Stork." this made the pilot turn a darker shade, and the blonde chuckled a bit. "Hm, we seem to be almost dry now," he said, looking into his teammate's eyes.

"I g-guess so," Stork replied, looking into Finn's dilated eyes, sure that his had a similar appearance.

"You don't sound very eager to get dressed anymore Stork," the human said, grinning. "I wonder why?"

"I g-get the feeling th-that you know why..."

"Maybe I do..." Finn whispered leaning in close enough that his lips just barely brushed against Stork's. "But, then again, maybe I don't."

"You're s-such a h-horrible tease."

"And you love every second of it, don't you Stork?"

"...Maybe I do, but, th-then again, maybe I don't," the carrier pilot replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I think that you do," Finn replied, not even sounding slightly stunned that his words were just used against him. "Actually, I know that you do, and I can even prove it." Not waiting for Stork to challenge him, he reached down and grabbed the pilot's straining cock with his right hand, grinning directly at him.

"Th-the same g-goes to you, F-Finn," Stork stuttered, trying to keep his eyes open as he felt the blonde slowly begin to stroke him, his hand forming a semi-tight grip around the pulsating flesh. A low moan came from the green pilot, who's eyes fluttered shut.

"Of course. Who could I stay soft around you, Stork? You're too damn hot." A low groan reached his ears, making the blonde smile lustfully. "I've just never been able to tell you."

"Guys?!" they heard Piper yell from a distance. "You might want to get dressed; we're going to be leaving soon!" Finn groaned as he was interrupted. "So you have to get out of the springs, now!"

"We're already out Piper!" he shouted back, still moving his hand.

"Then are you two ready to go?" Aerrow called.

"Not even close!!" Finn yelled back, his grin evident in his tone. "We were just having a little _fun _to dry off."

"FINN!!!" Piper shouted. "My God!! Do you have to ALWAYS be so perverted?!?!"

"Hey!! I'm not alone over here!! Stork seems to be enjoying himself, too!"

"D-Don't drag m-me into th-this," Stork moaned heatedly. "I h-have noth-nothing to d-do with th-that argument."

"Hey, leave Stork out of this!!" Piper yelled.

"Woah, now that's freaky," Finn said, grinning devilishly. "Think she's a mind-reader?"

"I doubt it..." Stork replied.

"Why?"

"Then she w-wouldn't have been a-able to look at me with-without blushing."

"What the hell do you _think _of most of the time? ...And am I a part of it?"

"I re-refuse to answer that question..."

"Guys!!" Aerrow called over, interrupting their conversation. "Just get dressed and meet us in ten minutes, okay?!"

"We'll try!!" Finn shouted back, grinning widely. "Don't know if we'll be done by then!!"

"FINN!!!" Piper yelled.

"I pity the man that ever marries her," the blonde muttered, making Stork chuckle softly.

End of Chapter Twenty

Review for more. Just (like three days ago) found out that Stork actually_not_a teenager(even though he kinda acts like one), unlike the others. -_Laughs_-Guess that makes Stork the older one in the relationship, huh?

Thanks for reviewing:

**horribly random**: -_Laughs_-Who doesn't?

**Dotskip317**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Well, here's more.

**Linnsche**: Thanks, Hon.

**Mattie Scary**: -_Grins_-Couldn't breathe I was laughin' so hard.

**Maiden-of-the-Elements**: -_Grins sneakily_-Maybe I did, but maybe not.

**Beemo**: -_Snorts_-It's like magic(little inside-joke...kinda). Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: How To Woo Stork

Disclaimer: I own this like I have self control...-_grins_-and I don't.

Summary: Finn, trying to find a way to get Stork to really notice him, tries to come up with a plan. But, when that fails, the other Storm Hawks come to the rescue. Though, will Stork's paranoia cause him to realize what is going on?

Warnings: Slash, guy-on-guy, yaoi...whatever you call it, it's happenin', my grammar/ spellin', OOC-ness, will get graphic later, maybe, I dunno, and quite possibly, anythin' I can think of, and any ideas ya'll have.

Side notes: New to the whole Storm Hawks thing, but hopelessly addicted. If some things are messed up, and/or missing, that's why.

**Thoughts**

Chapter Twenty One

"What?" Finn asked, grinning widely. "He'd be a poor, lost soul!"

"You never know, she might just marry Aerrow," Stork commented, smirking.

"Oohh," the blonde said, laughing softly. "Poor Aerrow, I knew ye well. ...She's gonna be the death of him, ya know that, right?"

"He could be the only one who could stand living with her, though."

"Doubt it! Piper's a bitchy kind of girl. Imagine her as a bitchy woman! Dude'd rip his hair out!" Suddenly, Finn began to laugh loudly. "Oh God!"

"What?"

"Aerrow...bald!"

A puzzled look spread over the merb's green face before his eyes widened. The couple held each other upright as they laughed, tears coming to their eyes

"He'd-he'd have just the ring of hair around the back of his head!" Finn shouted, laughing even harder and making the pilot laugh more also.

"What's going on over there?" a voice shouted out. Recognizing the voice as Aerrow's, the pair laughed even harder. "Guys?"

"Nothin'! Jus'...Just wait for us to get ready!"

Stork was biting down on his bottom lip as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hey Stork?" Finn purred, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over the naked body of his teammate. "What do you say we...ya know...before getting dressed?"

"...I know? I know what?" Stork asked, looking puzzled at the blonde.

"_You know_!"

"No I don't think I- ..._That_?!"

"Yeah! What do you say?"

"Finn, we ha-have to be dressed in a f-few minutes! P-Piper-"

"Don't worry 'bout her."

"E-even if we d-did..._that_...w-w'd be all sweaty...and..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Finn grinned, running a finger down the green man's chest.

"I-it _is _a- D-do you _have _to be doing- _Nngh_."

"Come on, Stork," the sharpshooter practically moaned, running his hand slowly over the merb's groin. "Just one more go before we head back to _the Condor_?"

"W-we _really _shouldn't..."

"Are you two done yet?!" Piper shouted, breaking into their conversation.

"Argh!" Finn groaned, turning to face the direction that the voice came from. "No! We aren't done yet! Give us a few! ..._Preferably a few hours_..."

"Hurry it up! We're all ready dressed and ready to leave!"

"FINE! ...Sheesh! She's even good at ruining sex!"

"C-could you..._possibly_-" Stork mumbled softly, his fingers slowly wrapping around the blonde's.

"And here I was, ready to go for another round, but, sure enough, Piper comes to ruin the day... AGAIN!" Finn grumbled, his hand still stroking the pilot.

"Mmm...F-Finn..."

"Huh? Oh...Oh! Heh heh, sorry?"

"C-could you..."

"Aww, do I have to?" Finn asked, pouting childishly at him.

"I-it would be ap-appreciated."

"Even if I don't want to?"

"P-please?"

"Just because you asked so nicely."

Finn let go of the cock in his hand, relishing in the soft moan that came from his fellow Storm Hawk.

"W-we sh-should g-get dressed," Stork stuttered, his breathing shaky.

"...Yeah..."

"A-at least we are d-dry now."

"Way to sound happy about that, Stork."

"H-how should I should? Sad?"

"I dunno! Just...not like that."

"...You m-make no sense."

"Shut up."

"Are you done yet?!" Aerrow called out.

"Oh yeah, they're _SO _getting married!" Finn said, grinning.

End of Chapter Twenty One

Review for more. 'S been a while, no? Wonderin' if I should just let this die, or continue on...whatchya'll think?

Thanks for reviewing:

**Mattie Scary**: -_Laughs_-I really liked when they danced with each other!

**Beemo**: Nah, it wasn't an episode. If I remember correctly...not really, mind ya...it was an interview with the creators?

**horribly random**: -_Snickers_-Possibly! (He fancies little boys!)

**Dotskip317**: -_Snickers_-'M practically dead. Tha's 'bout it.

**Waruitenshi**: He is!

**shogi**: -_Grins_-True, I was gonna end it, but I crumble under pressure.

**Beautiful Archer 55**: I know! -Laughs-Nah, I don't do much; this's a slackers attempt at goofin' off. 'M sure some people are pissed off that I'm actually updatin' this (mainly cause I butcher the English language).

**ShiTiger**: Thanks, hope the wait wasn't too long.

**ashestoashes1894**: Yup, an' thanks, sweetie.

**claire**: -_Laughs_-Don't worry, sweetie, ya don't sound like a freak. Thanks, though!

**DarkInuangel**: Sorry fer the wait, sweetheart.


End file.
